Redemption
by nikipinz
Summary: Mai has been sent to prison for treason after rescuing Zuko from death. Azula offers her a way out, but is the price one she is willing to pay? Mild Maiko, mostly adventure - rated T to be safe
1. The Agreement

The chains hurt.

Mai had never really thought about it. During her life, she'd seen many people clapped in irons and sent to the dungeons. Her close association with Fire Lord Ozai and his children had seen to that! But, even though she had known that being sent to prison was a horrible fate, she'd never thought about the shackles themselves being painful.

She looked down at her wrists. Her skin was rubbed raw, even bloody in places. She wondered what they looked like underneath the metal cuffs.

It had been a long time since she and Ty Lee had been thrown in jail – weeks, at the very least. She had no real way of gauging how long. Her cell was always cold, always dark. The only bit of light that filtered in through the barred door was from a small torch in the hall. She wondered where Ty Lee was, and whether the acrobat was even in the same prison that she was. She wondered, too, if Azula was paying _her_ visits.

A few days into her incarceration, she had been taken out – in chains – and put into the Fire Princess's war balloon. She'd been bundled into a cage there, and brought to the prison underneath the royal palace, in the heart of the Fire Nation capital. Soon afterwards, the visits from Azula had started.

Mai absently felt the mostly-healed cut on her lip with her tongue, remembering how it had first been placed there.

_"I don't take kindly to weakness, Mai." Azula's eyes had been narrowed as she watched the soldiers chain the prisoner to the wall. "I don't take kindly to weakness, and I don't take kindly to treason!"_

"_What happened to your never wanting to lay eyes on me again?" Mai had asked coldly, unwilling to show the fear that bubbled up inside her._

_The princess had smiled. It had been very unpleasant. "I…reconsidered." Her sharp nail had trailed lightly down Mai's cheek. "After all, we've been so close for so long! I simply couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you again." Mai had shivered. The blow had fallen soon after that – a sharp, precise backhand that split her lip open. "Now," Azula had hissed, all pretense of friendship falling away, "I'm going to show you exactly what happens to those who choose to be my enemy!"_

Shuddering, Mai closed her eyes. They had beaten her then, their whips leaving angry, red stripes on her white skin. After that Azula had taken over, and shown her exactly what a firebending prodigy could do. Mai's silence – which she had stubbornly held onto throughout the whipping – had finally broken.

That had only been the first time. There had been many after that; but now Azula came alone. She didn't need her soldiers to control Mai. She had been doing that by herself for a long time.

Almost worse than the physical torments were the verbal ones. Azula had known Mai all her life – she knew exactly where to place her barbs, what poisonous words to whisper in her former friend's ear. And whisper them she had, many times. "_You're a fool, Mai. You've given your life for my brother, who cares nothing for you. Why should he? You've served his purpose. Ungentlemanly of him not even to care enough to try to rescue you, isn't it? Ungrateful, even!" _And then the flames.

It had been several days since the last session. Azula had left her to lie there in agony for several hours before sending a waterbender in to heal her. Mai traced the scars left on her inner arm, scars that even the healer couldn't erase. She remembered how Azula had hesitated before applying the blue flame to her skin – a hesitation that was entirely for Mai's benefit, so that she could _anticipate. _The Fire Princess knew exactly what she was doing.

There was nothing in Mai's experience to prepare her for this. Her mother and father had raised her to be a lady, a paragon of perfection. She knew every rule of court etiquette inside and out – what to say, how to sit, how to eat. But what _should_ you say to a sadistic princess who was about to firebend you? Mai knew what she _wanted_ to say. It would have involved several of her confiscated knives.

Mai buried her face in her chained hands and tried to think. There had to be some way out of this, some way..! But her mind, after a brief struggle, went blank. She was in the deepest dungeon of one of the highest security prisons in all of the Fire Nation. Unless Azula were to change her mind, she was stuck. And Azula wasn't one to take back her decisions.

Footsteps echoed in the hall. Mai's head jerked up as her breath caught in her throat. _Was it..? _But the measured tread moved past her cell door, and she felt better. _Just a guard. _Her breath hissed out from between her teeth as she released it.

_Was it worth it? _She replayed the scene in her mind. Zuko and his friends had been dangling precariously over the superheated water that surrounded Boiling Rock. The Fire Nation guards had been sawing away at the cable that held them. The instinct to fight – to draw her knives to protect Zuko – had been instant and irresistible. She had saved him. Later, when Azula had confronted her, she had been unrepentant; she had even, with a viciousness that surprised even her, dared to tear into the Fire Princess with her words! The barbs she had fired had been effective. Azula had tried to attack her – Ty Lee had taken the princess down in an effort to save her – and both Mai and Ty Lee had wound up in prison for it.

Absently, Mai toyed with the uneven ends of her hair. They had chopped that short when they had first bundled her into her cell, right after stripping her of everything she owned and bundling her into a prison uniform. _Was it worth it? _She looked at the tiny window of her cell, far above her head, and wondered. _He was the only thing I ever cared about. He still is. _The silence mocked her. _And now, I have…nothing._

Footsteps again. Mai listened in silence, hugging her knees to her chest, her eyes squeezed shut. These footfalls were different than the last – measured and even, like those of a soldier, but without haste. She knew that tread. Ice water ran through her veins as she bit down on her tongue.

Then the footsteps stopped. There was a pause. "Good evening, Mai."

She knew that voice, too. It was a cultured voice, dripping with honey and poison. She'd known that voice since her childhood. Slowly, she raised her head and looked. Azula stood outside her cell, her lean form silhouetted against the dimly lit hall.

Mai licked her lips. "Princess." Her voice was low.

Azula smirked. Mai couldn't see it, but she could hear it in her voice. "There's a lovely sunset tonight. I was looking at it and thinking of how much you would have enjoyed it, so I just had to come down to see you!"

_Sunsets. _Mai looked away. "You know I hate sunsets," she said coldly. "What do you want, Princess?"

"Can't a girl come down to see an old friend?" Azula chuckled softly, and Mai heard a key turning in the lock. It took all her self-control not to flinch at the sound. _She was probably only minutes away from being tortured again. _"I would have thought you'd be happy to see me, Mai. Especially since your room seems a bit…lonely."

She was toying with her. Mai took her tongue between her teeth and said nothing, her gray eyes on the floor. "My quarters are fine," she said tonelessly.

"Are they, now?" Azula was amused. "I would have thought you'd find them rather lacking." Mai said nothing. Sooner or later, Azula would get to the point. "Let's see your back, Mai."

"My…back?" The prisoner looked up, her narrow eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes, your back," the princess said, with a touch of impatience. "Take off the tunic, and let's see it."

Mai briefly considered defying the order, then thought better of it. _Azula always gets what she wants. _Wordlessly, she pulled her shirt over her head and turned her back to the princess. She gritted her teeth as Azula moved in, closer – close enough to feel the heat of her against her naked skin. The young woman's sharp nails trailed gently down her spine, tracing the line of one of the scars. "Not bad. It isn't nearly as unsightly as I'd expected."

Mai swallowed hard. "No, Princess." Her voice quavered a little, as much as she tried to keep it steady.

"You know, Mai," Azula purred, "I've been thinking." She squeezed the prisoner's shoulder. Mai gritted her teeth, biting back a cry. "You did betray me. I can't _forgive_ that, you understand! But maybe I can offer you something else."

_Offer. _Mai struggled to keep her mind clear. Azula did not give gifts! Nothing was ever simple with her. Mai wasn't stupid, but she had always felt that the Fire Princess was several steps ahead of her. "Offer, Princess?"

"Mm-hm." Azula paused, reaching around to trail her pointed nails down Mai's throat. "You are a skilled fighter, Mai. A potent weapon, even! It seems rather wasteful to keep you here. Even if it _is_ entertaining." The nails dug into Mai's collarbone. She winced. "So I have a proposition for you."

"What…kind of proposition?" Mai's breath hissed through her teeth as Azula's claws raked across the base of her throat. She wished the princess would stop, so she could think…

"I'm the one who had you punished," Azula murmured, leaning close to Mai's ear. "I can also lift that punishment, Mai. What if I were to have you banished – and send you out on a mission? If you were to succeed in that mission, I might consider allowing you back into the Fire Nation." She laughed lightly. "And _maybe_ I would even restore you to favor!"

The captive closed her eyes. "What…what mission, Princess?"

Azula chuckled. "I want you to get me the waterbender, Mai. The girl – the one with the Avatar. You remember her, don't you, Mai?"

"Katara," Mai whispered. She remembered.

"That's right." Azula's voice was silky. "You bring me Katara, and I will consider your debt to me…much diminished." She paused, squeezing Mai's shoulders suddenly. Pain shot through the noblewoman's body as the princess's nails dug into her skin. "Well, Mai? What will it be?"

Still, the captive couldn't fathom Azula's offer. Mai fought for clarity. "Why me?" she said. "You're far more capable of this than I am, Princess."

"Of course." Mai could hear the smile in Azula's voice. "But I have things to take care of here in the capital, my dear. Since my brother's defection, I have so many _duties, _you understand!" She chuckled again, with deep satisfaction. Mai suspected that Azula was still pulling strings, still angling for the throne. _She must be close now, if she won't even leave to chase the Avatar! _Mai felt a little surge of pride that she had figured this out. Then Azula's tormenting hands resumed their work, and what little coherency Mai had gained fled. "So, tell me, Mai. Would you like a chance to redeem yourself?"

There really wasn't any choice. Mai knew this.

Besides, Azula always got what she wanted.

"So," Azula said, "will you do it?"

"Yes." Mai's eyes closed. "_Yes…" _

"Excellent." The Fire Princess rose to her feet again, tucking her hands into her sleeves. She looked down at Mai with a smirk. "You will be brought to me in the morning," she said coolly. With that, she turned away.

"Wait." Mai turned to her. "I…I might need help," she said slowly, groping for the right words. "Or…or backup." She raised her gray eyes to the narrowed gold ones above her. "Would you send Ty Lee with me, Princess?"

Azula laughed – low and deep. "Ah, ah, ah," she chided, waving a finger playfully. "None of that, old friend! None of that." She closed the door behind her, and turned to look at Mai through the bars. "We will discuss this further in the morning," she said. "Until then, good night."

Mai understood. She pulled her prison tunic back over her head. "Good night, Princess," she said tonelessly. A minute later, Azula was gone. Mai wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

Azula _always_ got what she wanted.


	2. Orders Given

Early the next morning, they came for her. Mai was taken from her cell and brought to the baths outside the palace. Without comment, Mai had bathed, then dressed in the black clothes they gave her. The kimono robe had a dragon embroidered on it in shiny black thread. She brushed her fingers down the lining as she put it on; it was excellent quality, possibly even something from Azula's own wardrobe. She wondered what the purpose of such a gift was. _Well, _she thought wryly, as the soldiers laid hold of her arms again, _I'm probably about to find out!_

Azula was eating breakfast in her own quarters. She barely looked up as the soldiers brought Mai in. "Leave us," she said curtly. Bowing, they obeyed, shutting the door softly behind them. There was silence as Azula ate without haste. Anyone else would have started to fidget; Mai, always in iron control of herself, stood like a statue.

Finally, pushing her chair back, Azula picked up her cup of tea. Her golden eyes gleamed at Mai over the rim of it as she sipped. "Good morning, Mai," she said. Her voice was at its silkiest. The prisoner looked at her in silence. _When Azula spoke in that tone, she was very dangerous. _"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Princess." Mai's voice was guarded. She waited.

"That robe suits you." Azula's voice dropped to a purr. She took another sip of her tea, her eyes fixed on Mai's. The prisoner didn't flinch. _Just wait. Don't volunteer anything. _

At length, Azula set down her cup. "So! Business." She tapped her nails on the tabletop; the sound echoed crisply in the room. "You've agreed to go and find me the waterbender, the Water Tribe peasant. In return, I've arranged for your banishment, instead of your imprisonment." She chuckled. "I've already had the paperwork filed, even!" She leaned back in her chair. "Do you have any questions, Mai?"

Even though Mai already knew the answer, she had to try. "I…asked about taking Ty Lee with me, Princess."

"So you did." Azula nodded absently. "I don't think you'll need her, Mai. Also, I'm not entirely sure of your _loyalties. _You might be kept in line by my simply threatening your family, but it's always best to be sure of these things." She smiled. "I think Ty Lee can stay where she is. For _safekeeping."_

It was what Mai had expected. She mechanically turned her mind back to the subject at hand. "You want the waterbender alive."

"Yes. Alive – and mostly unharmed." A sudden gleam briefly turned those golden eyes into those of a predator. "Make sure she arrives here with all body parts intact, Mai. Other than that – I don't care how you amuse yourself."

The prisoner shivered. She had killed many times, but she never had a taste for it, and she certainly had never really understood the sadistic streak that lurked within the princess. To torture someone, just for the fun of it…her eyes lowered, breaking their contact with Azula's. "Yes, Princess."

Azula regarded her with a lazy smile, her yellow orbs half-closed. She reminded Mai eerily of a coiled snake. "I have letters," she said calmly, poking a small pile of papers on the table, "that will give you access to any weapons and supplies you may need. You will also be given a small ship for water transport. You will _not," _pointedly, "have any traveling companions. You will do this _alone._ Is that understood?"

Mai's eyes met hers again. "Understood, my lady."

Smoothly, Azula pushed the stack of papers toward her. "Here." Mai took them and slid them into the sleeve of her kimono. "I will expect you to send me a messenger hawk every three days with your progress reports," the princess said. Her brows lowered, just a fraction. "Should you fail to report to me, I will assume that you've decided to disobey me. That would be unfortunate for your family, and especially Ty Lee. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, your highness." Mai's voice was calm, but she could feel her cheeks flushing with anger. She cursed herself for the weakness. _Azula would see, she would know…_

"Good. You may go." Azula sat back in her chair and took up her teacup again. "I suggest you begin your search at the Western Air Temple." Without a word, Mai whirled on her heel like a soldier and left the room.


	3. The Hunter

The Avatar's camp was quiet.

Mai's left foot was falling asleep. She carefully shifted her weight, her right arm still grasping the trunk of the tree she was crouching in. Her eyes moved quickly to the stone structure that housed the sleeping earthbender, but there was no movement there. The Fire Nation girl breathed easier.

She had found them several days before. They had been, as Azula had guessed, camping at the Western Air Temple. Mai had spent the last three days in trees, spying. She knew she had to avoid touching the ground with her feet; that earthbender could see her if she did. Mai glanced uneasily at the stone tent – still no motion. Her eyes moved back to the fire.

The waterbender was there, crouched by the flames. Mai brushed the knives strapped to her leg with her fingertips. _It would be so easy. At this distance, she could strike once, and drop the girl instantly. _She ground her teeth in frustration. Three days of waiting, and still she hadn't been able to catch Katara by herself! _And tomorrow I have to write another progress report for Azula. What am I going to tell her? Sorry, don't have the waterbender yet. I've spent three days in a goddamn tree!'_ Her lips curved slightly as she enjoyed the black humor.

But she had hunted before. She was a predator.

She could wait.

Over the past few days, Mai had watched the girl, almost every waking moment. She felt as if she would know Katara anywhere, now – she had her memorized. The way she walked, her mannerisms, and the sound of her voice she knew. Even if the waterbender were to start running now, Mai would track her down! There would be no escape.

With that being said – and here Mai scowled – she wanted to take the girl down quickly and easily. She did _not_ want to be caught by the Avatar and his friends! As formidable a fighter as she, Mai, was, she was under no illusions that she was a match for eight or ten people, most of them powerful benders. No. She had to take the girl quickly and quietly. And then…

Then, she would put the rest of her plan in motion. Mai allowed herself a small smile as she remembered her preparations. Once she had the waterbender, she was confident that she could disappear. Let the Avatar try to figure out what had happened!

She was startled from her reverie by movement. Katara had risen to her feet! Mai watched keenly, feeling a rush of adrenaline. It made her gasp a little. _There were so few things that still made her fee!. _She watched as the girl began to make her way from the camp, heading down toward the beach at the foot of the hill.

With swift, noiseless movements, Mai leaped from tree to tree as she followed. _The moment was coming! _She made one final jump and crouched against the trunk of the final tree, her fingers slipping the blowpipe from its place in her ample sleeve. She slid a dart inside it, never taking her eyes off her prey.

Katara was kneeling by the ocean now, dipping in her cupped hands. She splashed her face, then sat down and trailed her feet in the water. Mai raised the pipe to her lips. _This is too easy. _She blew.

Her dart found its mark! The waterbender's body jerked, and her hand flew up to the back of her neck, where the tiny object was now embedded. Mai watched with gleaming eyes as the girl staggered to her feet, looking around – then collapsed into an unconscious heap.

_Now. _Mai sprang from the tree and darted on silent feet to where the girl lay. Katara was out cold. With swift, efficient hands, Mai bound her arms and legs. She knew she had to hurry. _If that damned earthbender were to wake up…_ She shuddered, then banished the thought. _There was only the task at hand. _She lifted the waterbender into her arms and fled toward the boat she had stashed nearby.

Katara lay motionless in the bottom of the boat as Mai stepped into it. Before she took the oars, the Fire Nation girl pressed her fingers into the side of the girl's throat; the heartbeat was strong. _Good. I didn't miscalculate the dosage, then. _Taking the oars, she pulled the boat away from shore, and headed for the nearby island where her ship was waiting.

Rowing had been a recently-acquired skill. Mai hadn't particularly wanted to learn, but she couldn't think of any other way to get Katara off the island without tipping off the Avatar's group. A balloon would have been spotted, and so would the ship Azula had assigned to her. Mai also hadn't been about to risk having anyone with her to row the boat for her. She was more likely to go undetected if she was by herself. Besides – she could remember the princess's warning.

_"You will do this alone." The golden eyes had narrowed slightly, and Mai thought there was death in them. "Is that understood?"_

_And Mai had looked at her. "Understood, my lady."_

It wasn't likely that Azula had meant she couldn't have any help at _all._ But Mai thought it was more prudent to be safe, particularly when it involved Azula. And she was already on thin ice with the Fire Nation's firebending prodigy! She gritted her teeth and pulled firmly at the oars. They were making good time. She scanned the skies above – there was no sign of that infernal flying beast of the Avatar's.

Her eyes rested on the unconscious form of the waterbender again. She watched the girl curiously as she rowed. Before these past few days, the only time she had seen her was when they were fighting her – and usually she looked like an avenging ocean goddess then, with her blazing blue eyes and the waves and swirls of water whirling around her. Now she looked like a child, very…_human. _Vulnerable, even! Mai smirked a little. _Everyone is, if you can only find their weak spot. _Azula had said that once. Mai sighed, shook her head and devoted herself to her rowing.

The water splashing against the sides of the boat sounded impossibly loud. It made her cringe, even though they were already halfway across the channel that separated her from the other island. _Blasted boats. Impossible to be stealthy in them…_ She sighed. _Enough thinking, Mai. Just row!_

Turning off her brain, however, wasn't so easy. Her mind drifted back to her conversations with Azula. _"So, tell me, Mai." Ruthless hands raked over her torn back. "Would you like a chance to redeem yourself?"_ Mai's jaw worked. She looked again at the still figure crumpled at the bottom of the boat. _"You bring me Katara, and I will consider your debt to me," with a pregnant pause, "…much diminished."_

Redemption. Did Mai even believe in that anymore? She had watched Zuko "redeem" himself, only to run off again. A pang shot through her heart, and she bit down on her tongue. And she knew Azula – no debt to her was ever erased. Even if she chose to allow Mai to serve her again, the betrayal would always lurk in the background. She had no doubt that eventually it would destroy her.

And yet…and yet.

She had always been raised to think first of the honor of her family name. That, and the good of the Fire Nation. If she could be reinstated, even if it wasn't in her former capacity, the Tsang name would be restored to some of its former glory. And maybe Azula would be able to use her new prisoner to capture and destroy the Avatar. That would bring glory to the Fire Nation…and maybe a little more of the tarnish would come off the name of Lady Mai Tsang…

They were nearing the shore of the second island. She peered over her shoulder. In the moonlight, she could make out the sandy spit where she wanted to land. With several strong pulls on her oars, she sent the boat shooting toward it. Sand ground underneath the wooden hull. Without a wasted movement, Mai leaped from the small boat and pulled it further ashore. The waterbender was still unconscious. A satisfied smile twitched Mai's lips. She reached down and lifted the bound girl into her arms again. _Just a little further._

The ship was waiting for her where she had left it. She moved into sight of the soldiers who waited at the gangplank. At the sight of her, they dropped into defensive stances; then they recognized her, and quickly moved to bow instead. "Lady Tsang!" one said. "You have her!"

"I have her," Mai said coldly, without slackening her pace. "Pull up the plank and let's go. At once!" She strode up the gangplank. She might have spent weeks in prison, but she was still a noblewoman, and she still knew how to give orders. The soldiers obediently fell into step behind her. Within minutes, the Fire Nation ship was steaming through the ocean, heading back the way they had come.

Mai went below deck, heading down to the brig in the bowels of the ship. The Water Tribe peasant was still limp when she laid her down on the cot in one of the cells. She eyed the chains that lay on the floor. _Would that really be necessary? _A vision of Katara's furious waterbending rose before her eyes, then. Decisively, she fastened the shackles around the unresponsive limbs. She would take no chances.

The thing was done! Mai stepped back, breathing deeply and looking down on her handiwork. Now that the adrenaline was receding, she felt almost sorry for the girl. She sighed. Katara would wake up in chains, just as she had done for so many weeks. Would Azula torment her the same way she had Mai? The Fire Nation girl thought she might.

That was enough. Mai banished the thought from her mind and turned away. She was hungry and tired, and intended to rectify both before they reached the Fire Nation capital. _I've done my duty._


	4. Cat and Mouse

The thing had been done. Mai had brought the defiant prisoner to Azula in chains. The Fire Nation princess had smiled – her wide, sadistic smile. Mai had shuddered, even though the look was not meant for her. (Or was it? One never knew with Azula!) She had taunted the waterbender for a while, and then sent her off to the dungeons.

So far, so good. Now her golden eyes had turned on Mai. The noblewoman felt her heartbeat quicken; she buried her hands in her sleeves, lowered her head, and bowed. "Princess Azula." Her voice was steady, but she was glad that her eyes were on the ground. She didn't want to meet the princess's gaze.

"Lady Mai." There was faint mockery in Azula's tone. Mai shivered a little, imperceptibly. To think that there had been a time when she hadn't feared this woman! She had trusted in her own skills at that time, and in her knives. But Azula had outmatched her, in both wits and in sheer power. It had come to this. Would the Fire Princess keep her word, or was Mai mere moments away from being thrown back into prison? Slowly, she straightened up. Silver eyes met gold. The princess smiled.

The silence stretched out. Mai held her tongue for a long time, but finally could bear it no longer. "I've done what you asked of me, Princess," she said, her voice low. "Is it enough?"

"That depends," Azula said agreeably, "on what you mean. Is it enough for _what_, Mai?"

She was trying to make her beg. Mai gritted her teeth for a moment, then breathed deeply. "Is it enough," she said softly, "to strike my indiscretion from the records, Princess?"

"Mm." Azula pressed her fingertips together and touched them to her lips, her gaze never moving from Mai's. "I don't know about _that, _Lady Tsang. I don't remember promising that it would be removed from the _records." _She rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "It's important to keep records, you know, Mai. Records help people to _remember_ things. The _important_ things."

There was silence for several moments. Mai said nothing.

"However," Azula purred, "you have rendered a valuable service to the crown. For that, I am…appreciative." She lowered her hands to rest on the arms of her throne. Mai watched as the sharp nails drummed against the gilded wood. "As a token of that appreciation, Lady Tsang, I will allow myself to forget your act of treason. – For now." She clapped her hands together abruptly, and two servants appeared, bowing low. "Take Lady Mai Tsang to the quarters I ordered prepared," she commanded. Her eyes flicked back to Mai's. "I request the honor of your company at dinner," she said.

Mai breathed deeply, in mingled fear and relief, and bowed. "As my princess desires."

The quarters were good – a large bedroom and an adjoining bath, complete with a dais overlooking the palace gardens. Mai had curtly asked for a bath to be drawn the moment she had seen it. Now she lay immersed in the steaming water, her eyes closed, feeling the knots and tension drain out of her muscles.

She was trying to think.

Azula had chosen to let her live, and not to send her back to prison - yet. Mai was under no illusions that Azula did this out of the kindness of her heart, however. She needed Mai right now, for whatever reason. That reason would probably be made clear at that evening's meal. _The honor of your company, _she had said. Mai wondered what it meant. She always wondered what Azula meant.

Deliberately, she dipped some soft soap out of the dish and began to wash herself. Her mind still raced. _She had already kidnapped the Avatar's consort. What more could Azula need her for? _A heady floral scent swirled up from the soap, but she was all but oblivious to it. _There are only two things Azula wants. The Avatar – and the throne._ Mai bit her lips. _Since I've already done what I can to get her the first, maybe she wants to use me as a tool to get the second._

It was nearly time for the meal. Mai reluctantly got out of the bathtub and dried herself. Her clothes were already laid out for her; this black robe was lined with scarlet silk, with more dragons embroidered in gold around the cuffs and hem. She put it on in silence, folding the left side over the right, and binding it in place with a belt. _Another kimono._ It was unlike Azula to give gifts at all, and this was the second she had given her now! She wished she could make sense of it. _She gives with one hand and takes with the other, _Mai reminded herself. She would have to be wary.

Mai sat down at her vanity and took up a dark-handled brush. Absently, she began to stroke it through her black hair. Her fingers mechanically brushed and straightened and twisted, until her hair was wound up into a bun at the back of her head. Mai's mind, however, was still elsewhere. _Dragons. There were dragons on both robes. _She wondered if that meant anything. Dragons were the symbol of the monarchy – the symbol of the Fire Nation – the symbol of firebending itself! Why dragons? _Azula never does anything without a reason. It has to mean something…_

There was a knock at the door, and the two soldiers appeared. "We are here," one said shortly, "to escort you to dinner, Lady Tsang."

Escort. Mai smiled faintly as she rose from her chair. _Maybe I'm still in prison, after all. _

The halls of the palace were more or less deserted. The footsteps of the soldiers echoed against the marble walls. Mai watched the corridors slide past. How familiar they were! She had more or less grown up here. Her family's estate was just across the street. All her childhood days had been spent here – and then, later, all her school holidays. It had been Azula and Ty Lee and herself, always, for as long as she could remember. _And now it's only Azula. _Her eyes clouded over at the thought. _Maybe…maybe I can get Azula to let Ty Lee go._

Azula was there again, sitting at the little table in her quarters. She smiled as Mai was escorted in. "Welcome, Mai," she said cordially. "Have a seat." Wordlessly, the noblewoman obeyed. "Here," she said, pushing plates at her. "Help yourself. I'm sure you must be hungry, after performing such a service to the crown." Mai's eyes narrowed for a moment. Then, with a shrug, she took a bowl of rice. She _was_ hungry, after all.

The princess watched her in silence as she ate. It was unnerving; Azula never even seemed to blink. Mai pointedly stared down at the table, spooning the rice into her mouth with chopsticks. It took the edge off.

She wondered when the princess was going to speak again.

Not until Mai had finished the bowl and set it down again did Azula sit back. "You performed my little task admirably," she said. "Well done."

Mai's gray eyes flicked up to the princess's, inscrutable. "I am honored to have been of service, Princess." If Azula wanted to spar, she would spar. She might not be as intelligent as the Fire Princess, but she knew how to play this game. The words flowed off her tongue like oil. "And I am grateful for the chance to…redeem myself." Her eyes averted, and she took a piece of fruit.

Amusement flickered across Azula's face. She went back to her silent scrutiny, and Mai went back to her study of the tabletop. The sweet juices of the nectarine gushed in her mouth. _She's trying to keep me off balance – and succeeding. _The young noblewoman waited. _Azula always gets to the point sooner or later! Just be patient, and don't volunteer anything._

_Patience, _Mai thought wryly, _was something Azula had taught her._

"Redeem yourself," Azula said thoughtfully, as Mai set down the pit. "See, _this_ is where things get complicated, Mai." She sat back lazily, her eyes hooded, her dagger-sharp nails drumming on the table. "You brought back the prisoner, as I asked. So far, so good. But you've also proven yourself untrustworthy – capable of treason, even!" A slow smile moved over her face. "I'm afraid that I need proof of your loyalty."

"Proof." Mai's voice was hollow. _She knew that tone. The axe was about to fall._

"Yes, proof." Azula's face chilled Mai to the core. "You said – no, you _demonstrated _ that you preferred my exiled, traitorous brother to _me. _And you were even prepared to assault the crown princess of the Fire Nation to help him escape! I really ought to have had you executed, Mai. It's only because of my great generosity that you're still breathing." She paused, evidently expecting a response. Mai silently inclined her head. Azula leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and holding Mai's eyes with her own. "You're going to have to prove to me that your loyalties are with _me, _and not with my brother, Mai."

The young noblewoman's mouth was dry. She hoped that none of the sickening dread she was feeling would show on her face. There was only one thing to say. "What do you want me to do, Princess?"

"Kill him." That slow smile moved over Azula's lips again. "Kill him, Mai. Bring me my brother's body. Eliminate the traitor, and you will be reinstated. And when I take over as Fire Lord, the records of your crime," she waved a hand delicately, "will be expunged."

_Kill Zuko. _Mai felt sick. _Zuko – the one she'd loved since childhood. The one to whom she had once been betrothed; the one for whom she had gone to prison; the one for whom she had been tortured for weeks!_ Her chest rose and fell. _Azula was watching, her eyes narrowed. She was waiting for a response. But what…what could she possibly say?_

The Fire Princess sat back in her chair again, idly inspecting her nails. "Of course," she said absently, "if you're not feeling up to it, Mai, I can have you sent back downstairs to rest instead. You've got a great view from your cell, I hear." Her lips twitched. "And I'm sure you don't care what happens to Ty Lee."

Hatred – pure, undiluted hatred – flooded Mai, bringing color to her pale cheeks. There was nothing else she could do. "I am your servant," she said dully. "I will do as you say, my lady."

"Of course you will." Azula smirked, then pushed a box toward her. "Here, try one of these." Wordlessly, Mai took a chocolate from the box and put it in her mouth. The sweetness on her tongue mingled with the bitterness of defeat.


	5. Crossroads

Once again, Mai was in a tree.

She was wearing the black robe, its sleeves tucked full of knives. She was armed to the teeth; she'd methodically sharpened every one of her one hundred knives, shuriken and stilettos, before fitting them in their various places on her body.

Now, she was thinking.

Below her, she could see Zuko. He was sitting by the fire with the Avatar and his remaining companions. Mai's slitted eyes moved over them, one by one. There was the earthbender – Toph, was it? – with her green peasant clothing and her bare feet. Beside her was the Water Tribe boy, brother to Katara. With him was that Kyoshi warrior, who sat with a little boy in her arms. The Avatar, with his distinctive blue tattoos, was next to her, beside Zuko, who was almost directly below where Mai was crouching. To the right was a boy in an odd, mechanical chair, sitting with an older man who looked like an earthbender. A muscular, balding man sat with him. The last was a lean Water Tribe man, whose resemblance to Katara's brother marked him as his father.

Mai had made her decision already. She'd been struggling with herself in the tree for hours, since before the sun had set, trying to get up the nerve to carry it out. She closed her eyes. _I can't do this. It goes against everything I've ever believed in, everything I've worked for! It…oh, spirits, the consequences! _Her throat hurt.

She gritted her teeth. _You have to do this, Mai. You have to. You've made your decision. _A deep breath expanded her ribs. With a whispered prayer, she dropped from the tree, landing in the midst of the circle.

She could hear gasps and cries of alarm, and thought she heard Toph shout out a warning. Mai ignored them, her eyes on Zuko. Without a word, she drew a knife from her sleeve, and dropped it to the ground. Another followed, and another.

He was staring at her in shock, open-mouthed. "Mai!" he managed finally. Then, as the pile of weapons grew, "What are you doing?"

"Surrendering." Mai's eyes met his, then turned back to the task at hand. She shed her outer robe, letting it fall, then began to remove the spring-loaded cartridges strapped to her wrists.

Zuko gaped. "What? Why?"

"Wait." The second cartridge dropped. Wordlessly, she fumbled under her shirt and removed the belt at her waist, the one that held her shuriken. It clinked as it struck the growing pile of steel. The cartridges strapped to her ankles followed, and the belt at her thigh that held her spare throwing knives. Finally, Mai reached up and drew the two long pins from the bun at the back of her head, and let them fall. She was unarmed. Her eyes met his again. "Azula sent me to kill you," she said quietly.

At the mention of his sister's name, Zuko's face grew cold. He drew himself up. Mai understood – he was no longer Zuko. She now stood before the Prince of the Fire Nation. She dropped to her knees and held out her hands. "I surrender, my lord," she said again, her voice low.

"What game is she playing now?" he demanded, his voice harsh and commanding. "Tell me, Mai. Don't lie to me!"

"She sent me to kill you," Mai repeated. "She told me to bring her your body. In exchange, she said she would reinstate me." She looked at him. "I couldn't do it."

Before Zuko could speak again, a voice erupted from Mai's right. "Hey!" That was the Water Tribe boy that Ty Lee always used to find so attractive. What was his name? Sokka? The boy's face was flushed with anger. "It was _you, _wasn't it? You're the one who took my sister!"

Mai's heart sank. She hadn't intended to reveal _that_ bit of information. She shot him a nasty look, then turned her gaze back to Zuko. "Yes," was all she said.

At this, the group erupted. Sokka was shouting something incoherent, and Mai heard Toph snarling death threats. That Kyoshi warrior, too, was saying something about "Fire Nation filth." The young noblewoman flinched a little, but kept her eyes on Zuko. She was surrendering to _him_. She did notice, however, that the Avatar had not yet spoken.

Zuko held up a hand, and the tumult ceased abruptly. "I repeat, Mai," he said coldly, "what is Azula's game?"

This was growing tedious. "She sent me to kill you," she said. Then, thinking he might want more information, "I think she's about to make a move against your father. That's why she sent me instead of coming herself." His eyes narrowed. He seemed to be lost in thought. Mai extended her hands again, crossed at the wrists. "Do you accept my surrender, Prince Zuko?"

A faint smile twitched his lips. "I am no prince here. Ask the Avatar."

Beside him, the airbender glanced from the exiled prince to the kneeling noblewoman. He didn't hesitate. "We accept," he said calmly.

"What?" Sokka was on his feet, outraged. "Aang, this bitch took my sister – she took Katara! We should be hanging her from a yardarm! - If we had a yardarm!"

"We're not going to kill an unarmed woman who just surrendered to us," Aang said firmly. "That would make us no better than the Fire Nation."

"Well, at least let me tie her," Sokka argued, waving his arms. "Hello! Dangerous psycho knife-flinging bitch!"

Mai smiled faintly at this, bowing her head. _Dangerous psycho knife-flinging bitch. She would have to remember that one. _"And here I thought you didn't know me," she murmured.

The Avatar looked at Mai. The young noblewoman thought his eyes looked far older than his twelve or thirteen years. "All right, Sokka," he said quietly. "We'll tie her."

"No." Zuko stopped Sokka with a gesture as the Water Tribe boy started forward. "She's a Fire Nation woman, and she surrendered to me. I'll bind her." He fumbled in a bag that lay nearby, withdrew a length of rope, and stooped over the kneeling girl. Gratitude flooded her heart – no peasant hands would touch her, at least not now. Mai silently put her hands behind her back. _It was out of her hands, now. It was almost a relief to give herself up, to relinquish control._ She heard him suck in his breath and hesitate as he saw the scars that marked her forearms. Then the cords wrapped around her wrists.

Mai didn't resist the binding. She didn't fight him when he led her to the trunk of the tree in which she had been crouching minutes before, either. He sat her down, set her back against it, and tied her to it.

There was much heated debate after that, and questions – many questions. _Where is Katara? What cell in the dungeon? Why don't you know? How do we know Azula hasn't sent you to spy us out? Why should we believe that? Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you! _Mai answered them all in a monotone, her head bowed. At last, long past midnight, the questions finally stopped. Exhausted, Mai laid her head back against the rough bark and closed her eyes.


	6. The Cracking of the Mask

For all her weariness, Mai woke before dawn. She was cold and stiff, but it was no worse than what she had endured in prison. Nevertheless, a grunt escaped her lips as her neck seized up.

There was movement, and Zuko appeared, sitting down beside her. She didn't look at him, but she felt his presence. It was comforting. "So," he said quietly, "how have you been, Mai?" She looked at him. Was he her Zuko now, or was he still the commanding Crown Prince?

"Well, let's see." Mai rolled her eyes to the sky. "I'm a fugitive. Ty Lee's going to be tortured to death because I've failed, and my family's probably dead by now." Her throat constricted. "So, life's pretty boring, as usual."

"Why did you surrender to me?" he demanded.

Mai looked away. "I decided I'd rather be in your power than Azula's," she said, the sarcasm falling away. "I figured since I'd already given up everything for you, I might as well be your prisoner, too."

There was silence for a while as Zuko absorbed this. "I'm sorry, Mai," he said. She didn't speak. "No, really." His hand cupped her chin, turning her face toward his. "I'm sorry, Mai," he said again. His eyes were pained. "When I saw you at Boiling Rock, I thought Azula would kill you. I couldn't save you. But if I'd known you were still alive, I would have…well, I'd have tried to find you."

"It wouldn't have made any difference." Mai's voice was choked. "Azula transferred me a couple of days later. I wasn't even in the main prison in the capital, Zuko; I was in Azula's private cells. I was…_hers." _Flashes of memory imposed themselves – blue flames, the stench of burning flesh, and her own screams. She shuddered deeply, closing her eyes quickly before they betrayed her.

His hand stroked slowly down the side of her face. "Mai." His voice was tender. "Mai, what did she do to you?"

She didn't open her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." She kept her voice low, trying to hide the quiver in it. It didn't work. "She's…Azula."

"I saw the scars, Mai." Zuko took her head in his hands. "Did she torture you?" Mai shuddered. "Tell me, Mai."

"What do you want from me?" she burst out angrily, her eyes flying open. "Yes. She tortured me. Do you really need me to tell you that? I don't want to talk about it, Zuko!"

Startled by her outburst, he moved back, his hands leaving her face. Mai turned her head away, fighting back tears. Her emotionless veneer was cracking dangerously. _I can't break down. I won't! I won't! _Then his arms were around her. She fought him for a moment, despite the ropes that held her – then she broke. Her head fell against his shoulder, and a gutwrenching sob broke from her throat. Then another, and another, until she was crying bitterly, her face buried in his chest. She wept for the family she would never see again – her father and mother, and little Tom-Tom. She wept for Ty Lee, the friend who had given up her freedom for her – for _her! _And she wept for herself, for everything she had lost.

At last, the storm passed, leaving her weak and trembling. His hand was stroking through her hair. Embarrassed, Mai pulled away, her body still shaking with the aftermath. Wordlessly, Zuko brought some water and washed her face for her. "Thank you," she murmured, her eyes downcast. Her gaze flicked around to see if any of the others were awake. To her intense annoyance, her eyes met the milky green ones of Toph, who was staring sightlessly toward her. She couldn't read the expression on the peasant's face. Mai looked away, scowling. "I hope you're satisfied now," she muttered to Zuko.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Mai," he said quietly.

He had said the same thing when she had confronted him with the letter he had left her – the one announcing that he was leaving. How angry she had been then! She still was, a little. But she also believed him. "I know," she said. "I know…"

Soon after that, the members of the group began to wake, and Mai fell silent. She felt strangely numb. Sokka roasted some meat for breakfast – wild chicken-hamster, Mai thought – and they ate. Zuko brought her some as they finished. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," Mai said listlessly. He didn't comment, but held some to her lips. She took it. When she had eaten, she looked at him. "Azula knows you're here, Zuko. You need to leave."

"I know." He was the prince again, his eyes grave. "We've already talked about it. We'll be heading out soon."

"Zuko." Mai's voice pulled him back as he was about to leave. He turned to her again, questioning. "I think you should leave me here," she said quietly.

"What?" His eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a drain on your resources," Mai said. Her voice was flat. "I'm another mouth to feed, and there's no way your friends are going to let me fight. I'm a liability."

His lips tightened. "I'm not going to leave you here to starve, Mai."

She smiled faintly. "As soon as Azula figures out that I'm not coming back, she'll be here looking for you, Zuko. I won't have enough time to starve."

"I'm not giving you over to her, either!" he snapped.

"Why not?" Mai sighed and looked away. "There's nothing left for me, anyway."

"We're not leaving you here," he said firmly. Then, as she opened her mouth, "That's _final, _Mai!" He had made up his mind. Seeing this, she bowed her head and nodded her acceptance.

The group spent the next couple of hours packing up their camp. Mai sat in silence, watching without interest. She thought about Ty Lee. _She was always so cheerful and loving. Even when I'd snarl at her, she always had a kind word for me. Even when all I did was stiffen up, she'd still hug me. _Her eyes closed. _I wonder what prison has done to her? I wonder what _Azula_ has done to her? _For the second time that morning, her throat tightened. _I'm sorry, Ty Lee. I'm sorry…_

When she looked up, she found the empty eyes of Toph on her again. Irritation flooded her. Why did she feel like the blind girl could read her mind? The peasant! What _was_ she staring at, anyway? - But then, she was blind, Mai reminded herself. She wasn't really "staring" at anything.

Zuko approached. "It's time, Mai. Let's go." He untied the ropes that held her to the tree. Mai tried to get up, but couldn't; the muscles in her legs were stiff and knotted. She collapsed back down with a grunt. "What is it? Are you all right?"

"Cramps," she muttered through her teeth. He rubbed her calves for her. Finally, she managed to stand up.

"We're going on Appa," he said, leading her toward the hairy beast. _Ugh, that bloody bison smells! _She shuddered, turning up her nose, but didn't resist.

Aang was already up on the beast's back, the reins in his hands. Toph, too, was sitting quietly beside him. Zuko boosted Mai up into the saddle. Mai tumbled unceremoniously, unable to catch herself with her bound hands, and crashed against the side of the saddle. "_Ow!" _

"I'm sorry, Mai!" Zuko helped her to sit up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, pulling away. She still hadn't quite forgiven him for making her break down earlier. She saw the startled look in his eyes, and realized that she had again let her apathetic mask slip. Cursing herself, she glowered down at the wood beneath her feet. _Damn it. What's wrong with me?_

Then the bison went up. The bottom fell out of Mai's stomach – she couldn't restrain a frightened gasp, and felt the blood drain from her face. Zuko's steadying hand fell on her arm. She felt a flash of annoyance, but let the hand remain. – And that blind earthbender was staring in her direction _again, _blast her! Mai set her teeth.

Aang and Toph chatted a little as they flew, but Mai was silent. Zuko, still sitting beside her, didn't speak either. It kind of reminded her of when they were children together. She would occasionally find him sitting in some corner of the palace, and sit down beside him. And they would just sit there, for hours sometimes, just – being.

It had been nice.

Mai didn't know if there had ever been a time when she was innocent. After all, she had received her first set of throwing knives from Azula when she was only five years old, and had grown up knowing how to fight. Her first kill had come at the tender age of twelve, as she fought at the side of the then-eleven-year-old Fire Princess. But, she reflected, there _had_ been a time when she was happier. And those moments with Zuko had been among the happiest moments she could remember.

She drew up her knees and rested her head on them with a sigh. _If I'd known how things were going to end…_ She closed her eyes. _Azula will take the throne of the Fire Nation. She will crush everyone who gets in her way. This little group of ragtag peasants will be destroyed. And Lady Mai Tsang will either be killed by that same little ragtag group, or survive long enough to be brought back to Azula, and…_

_No. _Mai's lips tightened. _If it comes to that, I will not allow myself to be captured._

It chilled her that she was thinking so coolly and rationally about suicide. For all her seeming apathy, she had never wanted to die. But then, she had firsthand knowledge of how Azula operated. _Death would be the better option._ Her heart chilled again, and she felt nothing – nothing. She stared blindly down at her feet as the wind of their flight whipped around her.


	7. Sunshine

They had reached their new campsite – a cave on another island, farther to the east, although still in Fire Nation waters. Zuko had bound Mai to another tree as soon as they had landed. She sat silently, still staring sightlessly at the ground. _I still feel nothing. Nothing…it's like I've already died on the inside._

The sun was setting to the west. They had flown all that day, landing perhaps an hour before. Now, her captors – or companions? – were putting the finishing touches on their new campsite. Mai still didn't respond, even when the aroma of cooking soup reached her. She vaguely noticed that she was hungry, but she didn't care. _Let me starve. I'm a dead woman, anyway. _She closed her eyes.

Someone was saying her name. Mai raised her head, blinking confusedly. _I must have dozed off. _Zuko was kneeling beside her, a bowl of steaming soup in his hands. "Mai," he said again. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." She grimaced as a knot in her shoulder sent sharp pains down the length of her spine.

"Here, I've brought you something to eat." He held up the bowl. "Hungry?"

"No."

"Really?" His brows lowered in a puzzled frown.

"Yes." Mai didn't look at him. She was still numb.

Slowly, Zuko set down the bowl and sat down on the ground, facing her. She could see his legs. _It's funny. Once, I would have given anything to be sitting here with him like this. Now…it's meaningless. _"Mai." His voice was gentle again. "I'm…I'm not good at talking. But…are you okay?" She said nothing. "Mai, come on. Look at me." She didn't move. "Mai!"

"Leave me alone." She spoke without anger – just three clear, simple words.

He sighed. There was a long pause. "Mai," he said softly, "she's my sister. I know what she does to people. Believe me, I know! Talk to me, Mai. What did she do to you?" Now the numbness was receding; hot anger was bubbling up in her throat. "Mai…"

"Leave me alone!" Her head snapped up, and her flashing silver eyes bored into his. "I said I don't want to talk about it!"

She saw the hurt and anger in his face. Just as quickly as it had come, her own fury died; she was numb again. Mai let her head fall forward. She heard him get up and leave. _I don't care. I don't._ She closed her eyes again.

Mai woke. The sun was rising, and she seemed to be the only one who was awake. She sighed and laid her head back against the tree, rolling it from side to side to get some of the stiffness out of her neck. _A few more nights sleeping against trees, and I won't be able to move my head at all, _she thought ruefully.

Movement. Mai's eyes snapped to her right. It was the blind earthbender. The tiny girl was approaching her quietly, her thumbs tucked into the belt she wore around her waist. Toph stopped a few feet from her; her blind eyes seemed to look straight at her. It was a bit unnerving. Mai shivered. "Hey, Sunshine. I'm heading down to the ocean for a morning bath. Wanna come?"

The captive stared at her, shaken out of her misery for a moment. "What? Sunshine?'"

The child grinned. "You coming, or not?"

Was she mocking her? Mai drew herself up. "I don't know it you've noticed," she said icily, "but I'm a prisoner. I'm bound."

"I know that. I'd untie you first, meathead." Toph thrust her hands further into her belt and cocked her head. "So, you coming, or what?"

Mai considered telling her off. _Lowborn little tramp…if she'd spoken to me that way in the Fire Nation, I'd have had her whipped! _She wriggled her arms in their bonds, and winced as they chafed. _Then again, I would like to spend a few minutes without these ropes. It's been a while._

"Aren't you afraid I'll run off?" she asked.

"Where would you run to?" Toph wanted to know. "We're on an island. Unless you can swim pretty good, we've got nothing to worry about. Besides," and her smile grew almost menacing, "I think I can handle you, Sunshine." Mai gave her a sidelong glance. She distinctly remembered having had several narrow escapes from boulders and the like thrown in her direction by the tiny earthbender who stood before her. With Mai disarmed, Toph no doubt _could_ handle her.

After a moment's hesitation, Mai finally nodded stiffly. "Very well."

Toph leaned over her and began to work on the bonds. Despite her delicate-looking fingers, the knots gave way quickly. Mai rubbed the life back into her wrists and slowly rose to her feet. "C'mon, Sunshine!" Toph said cheerfully, turning away. "The best way to the beach is through here." Wordlessly, Mai followed.

The beach was nice. It reminded Mai of the beaches on Ember Island near Zuko's family beach house, where they had played as children. The sand was soft under the soles of her shoes. She battled an impulse to take them off and cool her toes in the shallow water. Folding her arms across her chest, she stood like a statue while the earthbender stripped off her outer clothes and waded carefully up to her chest.

Toph turned her head in her direction. "You coming in? The water's fine."

"Me?" Mai hesitated. It _had _been a while since she had washed. But then, she didn't want to disrobe in front of…_What am I saying? _Mai rolled her eyes. _The girl is blind! _Determinedly, she shed her outer garments and slipped into the water.

The water was cool and refreshing. Mai pulled her hair out, and it fell to her shoulders. _It used to be longer than that. _She felt a twinge, but determinedly pushed the memories of her imprisonment aside.

When she had finished swimming, Mai made her way to a large rock on the beach and sat down to dress herself again. Toph came out soon afterward. Mai watched with interest as the child put her hair up. Her small fingers skillfully wound up her long, black tresses into a bun, then slipped her ever-present headband in front of it. _The girl knows what she's doing! _Mai thought, her brows lowering. _I've never seen a peasant who knew how to do that…_

The blind earthbender approached and flopped down into the sand beneath the rock where Mai was perched. "I kinda had a reason for asking you down here," she said frankly.

"I see." Mai raised an elegant brow. "And what would that be?"

Toph smiled, her unseeing eyes fixed on the rock. "How much do you know about my earthbending, Sunshine?"

Icily, Mai turned away. "I know you bend earth, metal, and somehow see through the ground. And don't call me Sunshine!" – With a flash of anger.

The earthbender merely smiled. "All true. But I can also tell what people are feeling through the vibrations in the earth. I'm pretty good at it, if I do say so myself." She paused. "I just figured you'd want to know – I know you were telling the truth. I was angry at first…you know, about Katara…" Mai winced. "But I don't feel any deception coming from you."

"How reassuring." Mai was uncomfortable. The blind peasant could pretty much read her mind? She thought back to her breakdown, when she had sobbed on Zuko's shoulder, and realized the earthbender must have heard it. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"You don't have to be hostile, Sunny." Toph still didn't seem upset. "You seem to hate Azula pretty good – and anybody who hates Azula can't be all bad. I won't say I exactly _trust_ you…after all, you've been pretty tight with Princess Meanie Pants for a while now, and that's _got_ to mess with you. But I think you're okay."

Some of Mai's hostility cooled, and she couldn't help but feel a faint amusement. _Princess Meanie Pants? _"I…appreciate the thought," she said, letting some of the ice thaw from her voice. "Thank you."

Toph nodded absently, plucking a blade of grass that was poking up from the sand at the base of the rock. She popped it into her mouth and chewed absently. "So you and Prince Sparky used to have a thing, huh?"

Mai bristled again. How _dare _she? How dare _he? _"Been flaunting his conquests, has he?"

"Nope." Toph moved the straw from one corner of her mouth to the other. "I can feel it whenever you two talk. Plus it only makes sense…you saved our guys' butts at Boiling Rock, and as far as I know, he was the only one you knew well enough to do something like that for. _That," _the blind child added, "is another reason I think you're okay."

The Fire Nation girl couldn't restrain an ironic smile. She had done what she had done purely for Zuko, and not to endear herself to anyone – but maybe it would have some side benefits. "It wasn't as great as it sounded."

"Probably not. Most things aren't." Toph shrugged. "But I know what you're capable of. You've left a mark or two on me in your day!" She smiled ruefully and held up her arm, displaying a thin white scar on her wrist. "That's your handiwork right there." Mai said nothing. "Anyway, I have a question for you, Sunshine, and I wanted to ask you over here where the others wouldn't hear." She cocked her head, fixing her blind eyes on Mai's face. "Would you fight alongside us, if you got the chance?"

Mai blinked. "Alongside you?" she echoed. _Spirits, this earthbender is nothing if not unpredictable. _"I'm your _prisoner. _I was sent to kidnap and kill your people."

"Sure. And Zuko tracked us for months, over three different countries. But there he is, training Aang how to firebend." Toph shrugged. "You can redeem yourself, you know."

_There was that word again – redemption! _Mai shuddered, remembering the last time she had heard it. She could see Azula's glittering golden eyes, and see the smile curving her red lips. _Would you like a chance to redeem yourself? _The floodgates opened. The fire, and the agony…

Something touched Mai's arm! She sprang backward with a cry of terror and rage. Her foot caught on something, and she fell heavily. "Easy! Easy there, Sunshine." Toph's concerned voice cut through the memories. Gasping, she looked around, and found herself lying flat on her back in the sand, with the blind earthbender standing over her. "Hey, you all right?" the girl asked. "You just wigged out. Been hitting the cactus juice or something?"

"No!" Mai's voice sounded more like a sob than she had intended. "I mean, yes. I mean…I'm all right." She swallowed her panic with an effort. Her heart was still hammering in her ears. _What was that? _

Gently but firmly, Toph reached down, took Mai's arm, and helped her up. "Sit down," she commanded. "Your heart's going a mile a minute! Relax."

"Let me go!" Mai pulled her arm out of Toph's grasp, but she did sit down. Slowly, her breathing slowed, and she felt more like herself. After a moment or two, she glanced up at the earthbender. The girl was standing quietly, her face inscrutable. "I'm…sorry," she said grudgingly.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Toph said calmly. "You think you're the first traumatized person I've talked to? Suki had some pretty crazy freakouts for a while. She still does, sometimes."

_Suki. The head of that group of geisha warriors. Hadn't Azula sent her to the Boiling Rock? She must have been one of the prisoners who escaped – on the same day I betrayed Azula. _Mai shivered. Funny, the things that she could remember. "I'm fine," she muttered.

Toph smiled as if she didn't really believe her, but let it pass. "So would you?"

Mai blinked. "Would I what?"

"Fight alongside us. You remember! – If you got the chance."

There was a pause as Mai considered this. "I doubt I'll ever get that chance," she said quietly. "But…if you were fighting Azula, then yes, I would."

"That's all I wanted to know." Toph nodded gravely. She seemed much older than she looked. –_ Then again, with this war, most of us do. _Mai looked away. "Listen, we better get back up to the camp. If they see we're both gone, they're going to think you carried me off or something." Mai, trying to gather the tattered shreds of her dignity, inclined her head gravely and followed the blind earthbender back to the campfire.

None of the others were up yet. Without being told, Mai quietly sat down with her back to the tree and held out her hands. Toph hesitated; a pink flush rose on her pale cheeks. "Er…I'm sorry about this, Sunshine," she said, stooping and picking up the ropes. She tied Mai's wrists together. The cords jerked tight around Mai's body, securing her to the tree once again. "There. Is that all right? Too tight?"

"It's fine." The curtain of apathy had dropped back over Mai's spirit. "It doesn't matter, anyway."

"Sure it does." Mai could hear the smile in Toph's voice, even if she wasn't looking at her. "If I damage you, Prince Sparky will sulk at me!" She laughed a little and turned away. "I'm going to make some breakfast. Porridge sound good?"

"Whatever." Mai leaned her head back again. She noticed that her swim had loosened a lot of the muscles in her back and neck. _I guess I owe her, _she thought reluctantly. The corners of her lips twitched in the suggestion of a smile. _Never thought I'd see the day when I'd be grateful to the Avatar's earthbender!_


	8. Suki

It had been a week.

Seven days of captivity. Seven days of sitting with her back against a tree, with her hands tied together. It was tedious, it was uncomfortable, and it was beginning to make Mai very irritable.

Toph came to release her every morning for a swim. Mai took some pleasure in these little moments of freedom. She was even starting to enjoy the child's prattling; it reminded her a bit of Ty Lee's, sometimes, although Toph was much more abrasive than Ty Lee had ever been.

Sitting in the ocean up to her waist, Mai was scooping salt water in her hands and pouring it over her arms and shoulders, listening idly to the story Toph was telling. "..And then the sea serpent broke the ice bridge, and I fell in! I couldn't swim at _all._ If Suki hadn't jumped in and saved me, I would have drowned! That's when I asked Katara to teach me how to swim." The earthbender grinned, squeezing the water through her long hair. "So now I can go in the ocean by myself without worrying about drowning."

"Mm." Mai nodded seriously. "I learned when I was five."

"No way! Really? That early? I wouldn't have thought firebenders would be so into the water thing."

"We aren't," Mai said blandly, rinsing off her neck and splashing her face. "However," she continued, "we _do_ have a navy. Children of the Fire Nation begin training for war at about five years old, particularly if their parents are nobles. It's just how it's done."

Toph stopped splashing and frowned, her eyes staring blankly at a spot over Mai's right shoulder. "Five years old!" she said. "Damn, that's cold. Were…were you throwing knives already at that age?"

Mai looked down. "I got my first set of throwing knives on my fifth birthday, from Princess Azula," she said quietly. "I started my lessons the next day. The Crown might have set that up, too." She shrugged. "I think it had to do with Fire Lord Ozai. He…well, he wasn't Fire Lord then, but I think he already knew he was going to be. Since he'd chosen me as his son's wife, he chose which fighting skills I would be taught, as well."

The earthbender nodded and made a face. "Arranged marriage, huh? Yeah, I know the feeling. My folks shuffled me off as a baby to the son of some nobleman from Ba Sing Sei." She kicked her feet in the water, grinning. "But that ain't happening, babycakes!"

Surprised, Mai looked at her. "You have an arranged marriage?" she echoed. "I thought only nobles did that kind of thing."

"Don't remind me." Toph turned up her nose. "My folks _are_ nobles. I'm Toph Bei Fong, of the Bei Fong family, dontcha know." She smiled. "You shoulda heard the servants in the estate. Let me get that for you, Lady Bei Fong.' Shall I fetch you some lemonade, Lady Bei Fong?' I will fetch you a softer cushion, Lady Bei Fong.' It was pretty sickening, really." She lay back on the beach, her legs still in the water, and rubbed at one of her toes. "I like where I am now better."

"You. Are a lady." Mai looked over the earthbender, from her boyish hairstyle to her bare feet and oversized clothes. "Really?"

"Uh huh." Toph turned over on her belly and turned her sightless eyes in Mai's direction, grinning. "I can _do_ the lady thing, Sunshine! I just choose not to." She giggled. "Oh, I can charm and dainty with the best of them!" She cocked an eyebrow. "So how 'bout _you,_ Sunny? You have some Fire Nation title, right?"

"That's right," Mai said primly. "Lady Mai Tsang. My father was governor of New Ozai, and my uncle was warden of the Boiling Rock."

"Heh. Who knew?" Toph chuckled. "I never would have thought that. Then again, I don't usually wonder if whoever is trying to kick my ass might be a lady!"

The Fire Nation girl shook her head and sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'm not. Not anymore." Her voice was low.

Toph rolled onto her stomach. "Do you really think Azula hurt your folks?" she asked softly.

If the earthbender had dared to ask that question a week before, Mai would have been livid. Now, though…she gritted her teeth against the wave of pain. "Azula," she said quietly, "doesn't make idle threats."

"No," the earthbender agreed. "She probably doesn't." There was a pause. At length, Mai rose out of the water and stepped onto the beach. Toph joined her, and they slipped back into their regular clothes. "C'mon, Sunshine," the earthbender said, her voice gentler than usual. "Let's go."

They headed up to the cave together. Zuko was awake, crouching by the fire. He looked up as the two girls appeared. His eyes lingered on them as Mai was retied.

The two of them hadn't really talked since she had snarled at him the week before. He had still been polite during that time, and had still made sure that she was fed and as comfortable as possible. But he hadn't _talked_ to her – not really. She supposed she didn't blame him. Things were much more complicated than they once had been.

Soon after, the members of the group gathered around the fire and spoke in low voices. Mai knew what they were discussing; they had been planning it all week. They were going to try to rescue the waterbender, Katara. They'd questioned Mai about the layout of Azula's private dungeon – even Zuko had never gone down there – and Mai had drawn them a crude map. "I don't know if she'll be there," Mai had told them. "Azula could have put her anywhere!" In the end, they'd decided to take the gamble.

"_What? _No! No way!" Suki's angry voice caught Mai's attention. The girl had risen to her feet and was glaring around the group, her fists clenched. "No _way_ am I staying here to babysit that Fire Nation _bitch_ while you all get to fight. No!"

"Suki," Aang said gently, "we'd leave Toph, but we need an earthbender for this. And Teo, Chit Sang, Haru and The Duke are heading out to help with the Earth Kingdom resistance movement. We need Zuko because he knows the palace. Who else can we leave here?"

"I want to help rescue Katara!" Suki's face twisted. Mai thought she might cry. "I want to fight, Aang. Please!"

"Suki." Mai glanced at the Avatar with interest. He had spoken the girl's name in the same way Azula had sometimes spoken hers – firmly, with command. She thought of the legends she had heard about the Avatar. _He's not what he seems. He's hundreds of years old! They say this boy has seem a thousand lifetimes…_

Her face working, Suki slowly lowered her head and unclenched her fists. "Okay," she whispered. "Okay. I'll do it."

Mai bit her lip. She wasn't so sure she wanted Suki to stay behind, either. The Kyoshi warrior hadn't exactly _said_ anything to her since she had surrendered, but she had definitely felt a lot of hostility from her. _Well, I guess she can't be any worse than Azula._

It didn't take the group long to make their final preparations; most of them had already been made the day before. The war balloon left first, carrying the group that was headed out to shore up the Earth Kingdom resistance. Then the others headed for the air bison. Mai sat up against her tree. "Zuko!" The prince turned back, his troubled eyes finding hers. "Wait. I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Mai?" He moved to stoop down beside her.

A lump rose in Mai's throat. She choked it down, willing her face to remain impassive. "I think Ty Lee might be in Azula's dungeon, too," she said quietly. "That is, if she's still alive. If…I mean, while you're there…"

His hand rested on her shoulder. "I'll check, Mai. If she's there, we'll save her, too."

Her belly twisted at the thought of what they were walking into. Azula, and Ozai, and…she looked up at him. "Zuko," she whispered, "be careful!"

He glanced over his shoulder in Appa's direction, then looked down at Mai again. He moved closer, and Mai felt his lips lightly press against hers. "I will," he said quietly. "I promise." He looked her in the eye. "I'll come back." Then he was gone.

Mai watched until Appa had disappeared into the blue sky. She felt cold. _Azula's expecting them. She'll have prepared. They're walking right into a trap. _Gritting her teeth, she slammed her forehead down on her knees. _Why the hell wouldn't they _listen_ to me? _Tears stung her eyes. _Zuko - ! _She didn't even want to think about what Azula could do to him – or to Toph, the brash child she was just beginning to appreciate. She squeezed her eyes shut. _Spirits…_

Footsteps approached, crunching on the stony ground. _The Kyoshi's coming. Great. _She struggled to crush the wave of emotions that had struck her. Then, slowly, she raised her head to look at her.

Suki was glaring down at her, arms folded across her chest. Mai suddenly was very aware of the ropes that held her helpless. She pressed her lips together and waited. "Maybe it's good that they left me here," Suki said coldly. "After all, I've been wanting to get you alone." Metal rang as she drew her sword.

The young noblewoman looked from the blade to Suki's angry eyes. "Are you going to murder me in cold blood?" she asked drily. "Nice to know you're so different from Azula."

_Crack! _Mai's head snapped to one side as the flat of the sword whipped her across the face. She gasped softly, feeling warm blood flow down her lips and chin. Eyes wide, she slowly looked up again. Suki was snarling, her weapon still raised. "Don't you ever, _ever_ say my name and that _bitch's_ in the same sentence again. Do you hear me?" Mai didn't speak – the tip of the sword jabbed under her chin, forcing her head back. "_I said, do you hear me?"_

Even with a mouthful of blood, Mai smiled a little. Did this Kyoshi girl think that she – she, who had spent six weeks at the tender mercies of _Azula – _would be afraid to die? "I'm not deaf."

"Don't you push me!" Suki bared her teeth. "It's because of _you_ that my girls are dead or in prison – you, and your psychopathic, murdering bitch of a princess!"

This was true. Mai nodded, as best she could for the blade under her chin. "Guilty as charged," she said quietly. Then, with genuine curiosity, "Are you going to kill me?"

The blade pushed forward, its sharp tip nicking the skin of Mai's throat. "If I had my way," Suki said coldly, "we'd be giving you a taste of exactly what I suffered in prison – what the Kyoshi warriors are _still_ suffering." The sword slid sideways; Mai felt a new trickle of blood slowly make its way down to her collar. "You," Suki hissed, "have no _idea_ what I went through because of you!"

The irony. Another smile twitched Mai's lips. "Actually, I think I have some idea," she observed. "Treason generally results in some sort of punishment."

"_Bullshit." _Suki jerked up on the sword, forcing the prisoner's head farther back. "I don't think you really surrendered at all. _I_ think you were _planted_ here to lead us all back into Azula's hands! Admit it – you're a spy, a mole!"

Mai raised a brow elegantly. "Since the fact that what you just said isn't true won't have any bearing on whether you believe it or not, I don't any point in denying it," she said. "So why don't you just beat me, or do whatever it is you feel you need to do to make yourself feel better, Kyoshi?"

"_Ugh!" _Suki roared through her teeth, throwing her sword to one side. It clattered on the stones. An instant later, she had kicked Mai, hard, in the side. The Fire Nation girl couldn't restrain a grunt as her ribs caved under the blow. "Do you think I'm not serious? Do you think I wouldn't hurt you? I'm a _Kyoshi warrior! _I've probably killed more people in my lifetime than _you!"_

The prisoner looked up at her with something like contempt. "Given that I'm trying to pin people down most of the time, as opposed to killing them," she said coolly, "that's very likely true."

"_Damn _you!" Suki's face worked. Abruptly, she turned away and went to pick up her fallen blade. Mai watched as she rubbed the dust off it and slapped it back into its sheath. "I'm not going to kill you," she said over her shoulder. "Aang asked me not to. And besides," sneering, "you're not worth my effort!"

Mai bit back her retort, turning her face away. Her nose ached, and her ribs throbbed from the second blow. For all of Mai's bravado, Suki had reminded her disturbingly of Azula – the clenched teeth, the hissed words, and the pain. The Fire Nation girl shuddered, pushing the thought away. _I don't want to remember. I won't remember!_

They passed the rest of the day in hostile silence.


	9. Nightmares

_Azula was laughing. Mai could hear it as she writhed, her limbs held down by chains. "What's wrong, Mai? Can't handle a little fire?" Mai screamed again as the pitiless flames moved across her belly, searing skin already blistered and raw._

_"Oh gods…Agni, Agni, make it stop!" That was her own voice, begging for mercy. The fire scorched - and Azula was still laughing…_

Someone was calling her name. Mai thrashed against her bonds, lashing out in terror – a scream broke from her throat. She felt strong hands shaking her by the shoulders. "Mai!"

The voice was female. _Azula..?_ She struggled harder. "No – no!"

"Mai!" She was shaken again. "Wake up, damn it. Wake up!"

Gasping, Mai opened her eyes. Firelight dazzled her, and she could feel wetness on her cheeks. She cringed. Her breath was hissing through her teeth, broken by sobs. She squirmed, and found her hands bound, and her body restrained. _Wait. That…that isn't Azula. I'm…I'm…_

Suki was crouching before her, both hands clutching Mai's shoulders. She was peering into the prisoner's face with an odd mixture of concern and irritation. "Hey," she said, as she caught Mai's gaze. "Awake now?"

Her memory came flooding back. She gritted her teeth and collapsed back against the tree in dismay. _Agni! Now I've gone and lost it again. And in front of that…that Kyoshi bitch!_ "Yes," she said shortly, struggling to master herself.

"You sure?" Suki moved back. Her face was guarded. "You were screaming your head off. I thought we were being attacked!"

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ Mai scowled. "So sorry," she muttered. "Didn't mean to interrupt your beauty sleep."

There was a pause. Suki didn't move. "You weren't kidding, were you?" she said at last. "About Azula torturing you, I mean."

Normally, Mai would have sneered something sarcastic. But now, with the voice of the princess still echoing in her ears, and the memory of her torture still so fresh – she lowered her head. "No," she said curtly. Then, with a flash of anger, "Leave me alone, damn it. Unless you want to beat me again?"

Suki raised her hands, shrugged, and moved away. Her boots crunched on the gravel as she went back to her sleeping mat on the other side of the fire. Mai scowled down at her own feet as Suki sat down. There was a long silence.

"I dream." The words were soft and bitter. Mai looked up, focusing on Suki; the Kyoshi warrior was sitting with her arms around her knees, glaring into the flames. "I dream," she said. "I feel the chains again, and hear their voices, and feel the…well, what they did to me." Mai's face flushed, and she felt her heart pounding in her ears. What emotion this was, she wasn't sure – as fierce as anger, as cold as terror. Maybe it was both. It was almost overwhelming. "I sometimes wake up fighting. I nearly broke my wrist punching a wall, once!"

Silence. Mai shuddered wordlessly, her own memories playing before her eyes. She kept her lips sealed tightly,

Suki sighed, breaking the stillness. "I guess maybe we aren't so different. – Whether you're Fire Nation or not." Still, Mai said nothing.

The rest of the night passed in silence.


	10. Rattan

Day dawned, the early light casting everything in pastel shades of gray and brown.

Mai sat brooding, her chin tucked into her chest. She was still replaying the events of the night before. _Damn it_, she thought again, her eyes squeezing shut. _Just what the hell is WRONG with me?_

Iron self-control had always been hers. It was a skill her parents had built into her from childhood, a seamless part of who and what she was. She had prided herself in always being in full control of herself – her expressions, her words, her movements – everything. And now…now she was losing it. She had cried like a baby on Zuko's shoulder. She'd had some kind of weird flashback in front of Toph. And now – now she had screamed and sobbed like some lunatic, in front of the Kyoshi warrior! _Agni! – I don't even know who in the hell I am anymore!_

Azula, of course, would have been amused. Mai's lips tightened as hatred welled up, burning in her gut. Azula. She thought back to Toph's words when they had first gone swimming together. _"Would you fight alongside us, if you got the chance?" _She thought about unleashing her weapons against the sneering Fire Princess, and her pulse quickened. "Yes, Toph," she whispered. "Yes, I would!"

Footsteps approached. Rolling her head to one side, Mai favored Suki with a sidelong glance. _If that bitch brings up last night, I swear…_

"Good morning." Suki paused. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, scuffing her boot against the ground. "Listen, I know Toph usually takes you down for a swim most mornings. Do you…ah…well, do you want to go?"

Mai considered. She wasn't especially interested in swimming without Toph. On the other hand, any excuse she could find to be freed for a few minutes was a good one! She shrugged a little. "Whatever."

Taking the word as consent, Suki stooped to untie the ropes around Mai's wrists. The prisoner couldn't restrain a sigh of relief – her arms were raw and bruised. The Kyoshi warrior released the cords around Mai's torso, then offered her hand. Mai ignored it; she struggled to her feet on her own. With a shrug, Suki followed the young noblewoman down the path that led to the beach.

Without looking at the Kyoshi, Mai shed her outer garments and dove head-first into the surf. It felt good. She swam out to a deeper part of the ocean, then dove again, until her hands slid in amongst the seaweed and silt at the bottom. For some time, she dove and surfaced, feeling some genuine enjoyment. _And I owe this one to Toph, too, really, _she thought. _That Kyoshi wouldn't have done this if Toph hadn't been taking me here every morning until now._

At last, tired out, Mai swam back to shore. Suki was waiting; she averted her eyes politely as the Fire Nation girl waded out of the surf. Mai wrung the wetness out of her hair, wiped the moisture from her skin with her hands, and slipped back into her clothes. She felt a little better. Without speaking, the two girls headed back up to the campsite.

When they reached the tree, Mai quietly sat down and waited to be bound again. Suki stood silently for a moment. "Do you have any honor?" she asked.

Mai blinked, looking up at her. There was no mockery in the Kyoshi's tone. "What?"

Suki shrugged one shoulder. "You're a warrior. You're also some kind of aristocracy in the Fire Nation, if what Zuko says is true. Do you value your honor, as a warrior and as a…well, a lady?"

Now _that_ was a question that Mai had never been asked. Honor wasn't exactly a concept that Azula was too worried about, unless it was to use it to manipulate her brother. Her brow creased. "That's kind of an interesting question to ask a failed assassin, wanted fugitive and traitor to her country," she said.

"Answer it." Suki's brows lowered.

The Fire Nation girl paused and considered. "Yes," she said at last. "Yes, I do."

"All right." Suki nudged the ropes with the toe of her boot. "You've spent a long time in those. I might not _like_ you, but I do respect you – as a warrior. I'd rather not tie you up again. Swear on your honor not to run off, and I'll leave off the ropes."

Mai's brows shot up. _She's offering to leave me untied if I swear on my _honor? _How naïve can you get? _She glanced around with a sardonic smile. _Then again, we're on an island. Like Toph said, it's not as if I can swim away._ "All right," she said. "I swear on my honor I won't run away."

Suki nodded curtly, turned and headed for the fire. Mai watched as the Kyoshi poured some of their stock of grain into a cooking pot and added water. The silence stretched out as Suki put the pot over the coals and stirred.

After a few minutes, Mai shook herself. _Here I am untied, and I'm still just sitting here as if she'd bound me. _She rose to her feet, looking around. "Do you…do you mind if I go through my forms?" she asked slowly. "It's been a while." Suki glanced at her with a gleam of interest, and shrugged. Mai moved to a clear spot away from the campsite, and got into her stance.

This had been one of the only things that had kept her sane during her time in Azula's prison. Whenever she was strong enough to stand, she would go through her martial arts forms. It calmed her, somehow.

_Whirling block. Quick advance. Retreat. Whirling block. Quick advance. Retreat. _Her body was a bit stiff and out of practice, but the movements still came naturally. She felt her muscles loosening as she moved. _Whirling block. Quick advance. Retreat. _The turmoil in Mai's gut began to die down; she breathed deeply. _Whirling block. Quick advance. Retreat._

The first form was done. She stood straight for a moment, then began the second. _Punch, punch. Block. Spin. Punch, punch. Block. Spin._

There were many forms, but Mai's routine concentrated on ten, from least to most difficult. Where the first four really didn't require her to move much from one spot, the next three involved a series of attacks that took her backward and forward. The two after that required leaping high into the air.

Panting, Mai wiped the sweat from her brow and prepared for the last form – a series of five spinning kicks, culminating in a leaping kick that had to carry her at least three feet forward. She felt shaky. _Bloody hell. It's been nearly two months since I even performed this one! _Determinedly, she stood and breathed for a minute or two, concentrating on filling her lungs properly. Her forms incorporated the same ones used in firebending, and the breathing was just as important to her as it would be to a bender.

At last, she was ready. She bounced on the balls of her feet, then started forward. _Spin, kick – spin, kick – spin, kick. _So far, so good. She kept her eyes ahead as her feet danced. _Spin, kick – spin, kick. _A shout broke from her throat as she sprang into the air, snapping her leg out. "_Hyaaaah!" _She landed fair, her feet contacting the earth.

The sound of clapping came to her ears. Turning, Mai found Suki watching her. "Not bad, fire girl! Not bad." The Kyoshi favored her with a lopsided grin. "Hey, indulge me. Do you want to spar a little?"

"Spar?" Mai watched as Suki picked up two lengths of rattan, each about three feet long.

"Yeah." Suki extended one of the poles to her. "Sokka and I practice with these – no sharps." She raised a brow as Mai didn't move. "You can use a sword, can't you?"

Mai's cheeks flushed, and she snatched the object from Suki's hand. _How dare this Earth Kingdom wench question my skills? _"Oh, I can use a sword," she said icily. "I prefer daggers, but I can use a sword."

"Then prove it." Suki dropped down into a battle stance, grinning wickedly. "A rematch, Lady Mai. For all the marbles!"

"You fought Azula, not me," Mai pointed out coolly, holding the rattan in both hands and setting her feet. "Ty Lee and I took down your warriors."

"Uh huh." Suki's eyes glittered. "But see, this is how the Kyoshi warriors operate, fire girl. You fight my girls," her weapon twitched, "you fight _me."_ Her grin widened. "Besides, I'm a hell of a lot madder if you take my warriors down than if you attack me."

Mai tapped the tip of Suki's rattan with her own. Adrenaline was surging through her veins. "Less talk," she said grimly, "more fight." Their weapons clashed!

For the first minute or two, the poles clashed furiously. Suki was skilled; Mai found herself on the defensive, blocking blow after blow. Seeing this, she set her feet and attacked rabidly, driving the Kyoshi back. Suki ducked a blow to her head, leaped over the backstroke, and jumped backward to avoid a thrust at her midsection. Her foot caught on a clump of grass as she landed; she rolled backward and fluidly onto her feet, blocking yet another strike from Mai as she did so. Mai's estimate of her rose.

Back on her feet again, Suki launched a series of attacks that put Mai back on the defensive. The Fire Nation girl was already sweating and panting for breath. She could see that Suki was barely winded. _Blast it! _The Kyoshi's rattan struck rapidly. It was all Mai could do to hold her off. She stumbled, and Suki's weapon whipped at her head! Mai ducked and staggered away. Suki followed, and Mai ran.

The fight moved from one corner of the camp to another as the Fire Nation girl tried desperately to regain her breath. She was badly winded. At one point, trying to escape a flurry of strikes, she dove over the fire and rolled onto her feet again; Suki leaped overtop of the flames, bringing her weapon down in a deadly arc. Mai just managed to block it before it connected with her chest.

At last, Suki cornered her against the stone face of the cliff. The rattan struck; Mai caught it with her own. It whipped down viciously! Mai cried out as pain blossomed out from her right leg, and fell on her knees. A second blow landed, hard, across her back, and she was thrown to the ground. She found herself flat on her face, pinned there underneath the Kyoshi warrior's foot, with the tip of her rattan digging into her throat.

Gasping, she released her grip on her own weapon. "I give," she panted. "I give!"

Breathing heavily, Suki chuckled and released her. "Not bad, Lady Mai," she said. "You've got skills. If you were in condition, I bet you could give me a pretty good run for my money!" She offered a hand. Mai hesitated, then took it; the Kyoshi pulled her to her feet. "Come on, fire girl. I think breakfast ought to be ready."

Things were a bit less awkward after that. Neither of the two girls was especially chatty, so they spent most of the day in silence – but what few words they did exchange were at least cordial. At the end of the day, as Mai lay down, she even felt some grudging gratitude to the girl who was allowing her to sleep unbound. _Okay. So maybe she's not a she-devil. _She rubbed her sore leg. _I still owe her for that, though, _she thought. _When I'm back in shape, I'm going to repay that little debt! _Her lips twitched into a grin. Yawning, Mai closed her eyes. In less than a minute, she was sound asleep.


	11. Reunions

It was mid-afternoon, and both girls were moody.

Two full days had passed since the group had left to rescue Katara. Now it looked like a third day was going to pass, as well. Even though neither Suki nor Mai had said anything about it, they were worried.

Mai sat by herself, scratching random marks on the ground with a stick. Her mind was racing. _They've all been captured or killed, I just know it. Azula was expecting them! She'd have had the nation's best firebenders waiting for them, and who knows how many traps! _She stabbed at the dirt with her stick, scowling. _Idiot, Zuko! I told you not to go. I told you what you were walking into, you damned, stupid fool! Why the hell do you have to be so noble? _Stab, stab. _And you, Toph! You should have known better. I don't care if you are only thirteen years old! Who walks into the Fire Nation palace to break out a prisoner? What good is earthbending against Azula – against Ozai? The entire Earth Kingdom fell to them, for Agni's sake. Hell, Azula practically took over all of Ba Sing Sei by herself!_

With an impatient sigh, Mai threw her stick away and looked up at the sky – still no sign of Appa. She looked over at the cave mouth. Suki was sitting there, sharpening her sword with a stone. She'd already sharpened it three times that day.

What if they all _had_ been captured? What would she and Suki do? They were trapped on an island in the middle of nowhere. Mai doubted that they could survive indefinitely there. How would they ever get off? And even if they did, where would they go? They were in the Fire Nation. Azula was hunting Mai, and many people knew who Mai was. She'd be hunted down like an animal!

A shout from Suki drew Mai's attention. Looking up, she felt her heart leap as a familiar shaggy white form flew overhead. _"Zuko!" _she cried in relief, at the same time as Suki called out Sokka's name. Both girls jumped to their feet and ran toward the top of the hill as the sky bison touched down.

Zuko was the first off the bison. He carried a small girl in his arms. Mai's heart sank. "Toph!" She stopped, feeling a lump rise in her throat. "Zuko…is she...?"

"I'm fine, Sunshine." The blind earthbender turned her head in the direction of Mai's voice, grinning. "I'm the Blind Bandit! It'll take more than this to bring me down. Besides, you shoulda seen the _other_ guy!"

Zuko, who had frowned initially at the sight of Mai unbound, held the child out. "Here, Mai. Take her to the campsite. – She's broken her leg," he added.

"Yeah." Toph scowled. "Otherwise there's no way I'd be riding with Prince Sparky!" With some relief, Mai took the earthbender from him. For all her small size, Toph was very heavy, and solidly built. Mai staggered a little as she carried her to her bedroll. "Thanks, Sunny," Toph said as Mai laid her down. Her milky eyes turned toward her. "Go back to Appa," she said softly. "There's someone there you should see."

Turning, Mai saw that Sokka was approaching, with the motionless form of his sister in his arms. Katara hadn't been in prison long enough to have the emaciated look, but her limbs and face were covered in bruises. Mai felt a rush of guilt, particularly as Sokka shot her an ugly look. Suki rushed to him, and the two of them laid Katara down.

Mai's eyes raised to where Zuko stood, still beside the sky bison. Aang was handing him down another limp body. The young noblewoman's breath caught in her throat. "Ty?" she whispered. Then, as suspicion became certainty, "_Ty Lee!" _She darted back up the hill.

"Take it easy, Mai," Zuko warned. "She's badly hurt." Mai looked down at her friend, and felt sick.

Ty Lee's body had always been lean and muscular, the body of a trained acrobat. Now she was thin and frail. The bones of her arms were clearly visible, the skin stretched over them like elastic leather. And there were scars. Mai shuddered at the look of them – she knew burns when she saw them. Stricken, she looked up at her friend's face. Where once Ty Lee had been round-cheeked and eternally cheerful, now she looked thin and gaunt, with her closed eyes sunk deep into her face. _Oh, gods…Ty, what has Azula done to you?_

In shock, Mai slowly followed Zuko as he moved to the fire and laid Ty Lee's broken form on his own bedroll. Mai sank to her knees and took the unconscious girl's hand in her own. She was deaf and blind to the world.

After a while, Mai felt a hand shaking her gently by the shoulder. She blinked a few times, and looked up; with a shock, she found the Avatar crouching beside her. He gave her a small smile. "Sorry to interrupt," he said quietly, "but I need to take a look at her. I know some waterbending, and I might be able to heal her a bit."

"Oh. Yeah." Mai moved back and watched anxiously as the boy knelt down by Ty Lee's side. He had a skin of water by his side. As Mai watched, he poured the water out; it hovered above Ty Lee's body. He laid his hands over it and pushed it down. A soft, silver glow came off it as it vanished into the unconscious girl's belly. Aang's hands fluttered slowly over her, up to her head, then back down to her feet, never quite touching her skin. At last, he sighed and sat back on his heels. "How bad is it?" Mai asked impatiently, her voice cracking.

He shook his head. "It's more than I can fix," he said. "I managed to heal some of the fresher burns, so she should rest more comfortably, anyway."

Mai's throat constricted. She struggled with herself for a moment. "Is she…I mean, will she…"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "It's pretty bad." Aang looked at her again, and Mai saw compassion in his gray eyes. "I'm sorry."

Mai spent the rest of the day huddled beside Ty Lee, holding her hand. She lost all track of time. When suppertime came, she waved away the bowl of stew that Suki offered her. The Kyoshi warrior crouched down, resting her arms on her knees. "Hey," she said softly, "it won't do your friend any good for you to starve yourself."

The Fire Nation girl scowled at her. "I'm not hungry," she said.

Suki sighed. "Okay. But if you want something later, just ask, all right?" Mai shrugged, and the girl moved away.

How thin Ty Lee's hand was! Mai stared down at it, running her thumb softly over the ridges of the girl's fingers. It was almost skeletal. Had Azula let her eat at all? She sighed deeply and rubbed the cold fingers gently between hers. "I'm here, Ty," she said. "You're not alone anymore. I'm here!"

The sun set, and twilight set in. Mai could hear voices behind her. "…While we're all asleep. She's _dangerous. _You _know_ that!"

"Sokka, she was untied last night, and she didn't lay a finger on me." That was Suki's angry voice. "Just because she's our prisoner doesn't mean we have to be cruel to her! Can you imagine if someone chained you up so you couldn't go to Katara?"

"_I," _Sokka said, "am not a homicidal dagger-swinging ice-bitch who ran around with Azula for years. _She_ is. Besides, it's _her_ fault that Katara got hurt. Is anyone around here thinking about that besides me?" Mai lowered her head, closing her eyes. Hot tears squeezed through her eyelids.

"She is _not_ some psychopath, Sokka!" Suki snapped.

"And why the hell are _you_ so tight with her suddenly, Suki?" he demanded. "Isn't it partly her fault that _you_ wound up in prison? Your friends are still locked up somewhere because of her. I thought you wanted to kill her!"

"I did," Suki admitted. Some of the edge had come off her voice. "I did…but this is war, Sokka. Yes, she's dealt some blows to our side. But we've taken lives, too. We've destroyed people, too. I don't want to hurt people anymore, Sokka. And why should her crimes be so much worse than ours?"

"One word – Azula." He was cold. "She ran with Azula – she served Ozai, Suki. The people who destroyed my people. The people who killed my mother. The very people who hurt my sister! I can't forgive that, and I won't forget it, either!"

Mai released Ty Lee's hand, laying it gently on the girl's chest. Then she rose from her knees, wincing as her stiff muscles flexed, and turned toward the fire. Sokka and Suki had fallen silent. Both were looking at her. Sokka was frowning defiantly, but Suki looked faintly embarrassed. The Fire Nation girl looked around; all the others were already asleep.

There was silence as Mai looked from Sokka to Suki. Her eyes settled on the scowling Water Tribe boy. "You think I should be bound?" she asked quietly. He rose to his feet abruptly, his hand moving unconsciously to his boomerang. Deliberately, Mai advanced a few steps and stood facing him. "For the record," she said, "I had nothing to do with the destruction of your people, or the death of your mother. Although that probably doesn't matter, since you'll just say I was on the side of the people who did it." She paused, watching his scowl deepen.

Sighing, Mai held out her hands. "If you won't feel safe unless I'm tied up, do it," she said. "I'm your prisoner. All I ask is that you let me talk to Ty Lee if she wakes up."

"_No."_ Suki caught Sokka's arm as he started forward. Her eyes flashed as he turned back to her. "Sokka, she promised me on her honor as a warrior that she wouldn't run off, and she hasn't, even when she had the chance. If she promises not to hurt anyone on that same honor, she'll keep her word."

"Honor? Are you nuts?" Sokka waved his arms. "Do you _know_ who she _is? _Not only has she murdered zillions of innocent people, she's betrayed her own country! And…and I bet she kicks puppies every day before breakfast!"

"I'll take her word as a warrior." Suki fixed him with a dangerous look. "And so will _you, _Sokka!" Sputtering, he briefly stood his ground. Then, darting a glower at Mai, he went off to sulk. Suki sighed and turned her eyes back on the tall young noblewoman. "So," she said, "will you give me your word as a warrior that you won't slit any throats while we're asleep?" Her lips twitched into a half-smile.

Mai lowered her hands. "I don't want to hurt any of you." Suki waited. "All right, yes. I promise."

"Good enough for me." The Kyoshi sat back down by Katara's still form. "I don't imagine most of us will be sleeping much, anyway."

Slowly, Mai sank back down beside Ty Lee and took the girl's unresponsive fingers in her own. "How…how is she?" she asked softly. "The waterbender, I mean. – Katara."

Suki looked at her. "She's been beaten a lot, but no burns. She was pretty weak and hungry when we found her. I think she'll be all right in a day or two. She's not as bad as your friend, there." She paused. "A comrade-in-arms?" she asked gently.

"My friend," Mai said. "We fought together, yes. She was the one who helped me take down your warriors."

Suki's eyes widened. "_That's _her?" She covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes moved over Ty Lee's wasted form in disbelief. "What…happened?" she asked weakly.

"The same thing that happened to me." Mai's lips tightened as she muttered, and she felt hot tears stinging her eyes again. "When I helped Zuko escape, Princess Azula tried to kill me. Ty Lee interfered; she took the princess down. The penalty for laying a hand on any member of the royal family is death." She breathed deeply. "Princess Azula let us both live. I don't know if she just wanted to make us suffer, or if she knew she'd want to use us later."

Silence fell. Mai resumed her vigil, her eyes on Ty Lee's sleeping face. She heard the Water Tribe boy return a few minutes later, and the soft sounds as he kissed and made up with Suki. Even these sounds died after a while. The night had claimed the world.


	12. Dark the Night

_Mai was running, gasping for breath._

_The corridors of Boiling Rock were dark and empty, but she could hear the running footsteps of her pursuers behind her. "Ty!" she screamed out. "Ty Lee, where are you?" She could hear the girl's voice calling for her. "Ty Lee!"_

_There was an open doorway! Mai ducked inside. "Ty?" She could see a dark figure on the other side of a room. It was female – Mai could make out the back of a shadowed head over the back of the chair. Tentatively, she stepped forward. "T-Ty Lee, is…is that you?"_

_As she reached out her hand to touch the chair, it suddenly swiveled around. Mai recoiled in sudden horror as Azula's laughter filled her ears! The princess was still laughing as Mai staggered backward. "No." Blue flames erupted all around the walls of the room. "No!"_

_Azula stood, looming over Mai like a giant, her teeth bared in the half-sneer, half-smile that Mai knew all too well. "Now I'm going to show you exactly what happens to those who choose to be my enemy!" Then the flames engulfed her. She screamed in agony and terror, writhing as the blue fire consumed her, her ears full of the mocking laughter of the Fire Princess…_

"Mai!" Someone was shaking her. "Mai, wake up." She fought, savagely striking out with her fists. Strong hands caught her by the arms. "Mai. Mai, it's okay! It's me. It's Zuko."

"Z…Zuko?" Sobs choked her voice. She opened her streaming eyes to find herself lying on the ground. Her head and shoulders were resting on Zuko's lap. It was his hands that encircled her wrists. "Zuko…" she sobbed out. She still couldn't speak.

"Shhh." He let her hands go and lifted her up, cradling her head against his chest. "It's all right, Mai. I'm here. You're safe." His hand ran gently through her hair as she wept.

"I want my mom and dad!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Her sobs intensified.

Mai cried for what seemed like hours. Gradually, the sobs grew weaker and farther apart. At last, spent, she collapsed against him, her body shuddering uncontrollably. His hand was still combing through her hair – it was soothing. She closed her eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry, Zuko," she whispered.

"For what?" he wanted to know. "For crying?"

"No. – Well, yes, that." She rested her hand on his chest, tracing the outline of the muscles under his shirt. "But I meant for waking you."

He grinned at this, brushing her hair back from her face. "Me and everyone else. You were screaming at the top of your lungs."

"I…I was?" Mai sat up, wiping her face with her sleeves, and looked around. Most of the group had already fallen back to sleep, but Toph was sitting up, and the dark eyes of Suki were fixed on her from across the fire. Mai felt her cheeks burn. She let her head fall into her hands with a groan. "Oh, _spirits…"_

Zuko's arms slipped around her again. "It's all right, Mai. No one's mad."

"That's not the point," she muttered, her face still hot with embarrassment.

"Mai." His fingers slid under her chin, pulling her head up to look at him. "You've been through hell. It's _okay." _She bit her lips. "This isn't the Fire Nation court. You don't have to be so guarded anymore."

She inhaled deeply, her breath shuddering. "It's all I know, Zuko."

Silence fell. Mai went back to leaning against him, her head resting on his chest. She listened to the slow throbbing of his heartbeat, and felt her eyelids getting heavy again. She closed them. "Zuko?"

"Mm?" His fingers resumed their brushing through her hair.

"Stay with me. Please."

Without a word, he drew her down across his lap, cradling her head in the crook of his arm. His lips pressed lightly against hers. "Sleep, Mai. I'm here." Soothed by his warmth, Mai closed her eyes again. The world faded away.


	13. Return to Innocence

"Aw, are those two at it _again?" _Sokka grumbled, plunking himself down in the shade at the mouth of the cave and scowling out.

"Looks like it." Aang opened one eye long enough to linger on the two struggling figures. "Seems like they're kind of enjoying themselves."

"Hmph." Sokka pouted. "She never has time for _me_ anymore!"

"Then why don't you start training, too?" Aang closed his eye and went back to his meditation and breathing exercises.

Mai caught Suki's flailing rattan with her own, glaring overtop of it into the Kyoshi warrior's face. "Is that the best you can do?" she snarled. "Come on, _fight_ me!" She drove forward with her legs, swiping hard at Suki's ankles.

The girl hopped nimbly over the stroke, tapping Mai lightly on her left arm with her weapon. "Touch!" she said, laughing. With a curse, Mai put that arm behind her back and stood at readiness. Suki attacked again; their poles clashed.

It had been four days since they had returned with Katara. The waterbender had gotten up after a day and a half of rest, and healed Toph's leg. She had also put Ty Lee into a deeper sleep before healing her, as well. Ty Lee was still unconscious, but she was in Katara's care now, and the waterbender had quietly told Mai that she was healing well. As Mai and Suki fought, Katara was sitting by the sleeping acrobat, stroking her forehead. Mai was struck by how motherly the Water Tribe girl was.

At the moment, though, she had no eyes for anything but Suki and her rattan. The Kyoshi warrior leaped forward, laying a flurry of blows about Mai's head and shoulders. It was harder to block with only one hand, but the young noblewoman managed it. She backed up, leaping on top of a rock to gain the higher ground. With this advantage, she managed to tag Suki's arm with a quick backstroke. "Ha! Now we're even."

"I'll show _you_ even!" With a half-grin, half-snarl, Suki lashed at Mai's legs until the Fire Nation girl gave up her perch and leaped lightly back to the ground.

The fierce joy of the fight brought color to Mai's cheeks. She attacked rabidly, channeling all her strength into the blows. Suki jabbed at her chest! Mai slid her body sideways, and the rattan passed harmlessly through empty air. Before Suki could recover, the Fire Nation girl's pole struck sharply against Suki's sword arm, and then whipped upward, coming to rest a hair's breadth from the warrior's throat.

Breathless, Suki started to laugh. "Well done! Well done. I knew you had it in you, fire girl!" She put up her weapon, still grinning.

Mai heard someone clapping slowly. She turned to find Toph grinning at her. The girl was perched on a rocky platform of her own making, swinging her short legs. "Hey, not bad, Sunshine!" she said, sitting back and resting her weight on her hands. Her crooked grin grew wider. "Not bad at all. We might even have to break a sweat to kick your ass, if you keep this up."

Panting, the young noblewoman drew herself up, bowing to Suki. The Kyoshi warrior bowed back. "Well fought," Mai said. Then, eyes glinting, "Shall we go again?"

"You're on." Their poles tapped, and the battle began anew.

Mai was spending almost every waking moment either in training or sitting with the unconscious Ty Lee. She was _driven. _Her eyes glittered as her rattan clashed with Suki's. _Azula, I will get you. I will! _A similar fire burned in the Kyoshi warrior's eyes, she noticed. Well, the girl _had_ been imprisoned in Boiling Rock for three months.

The fight ended with Suki kicking Mai's legs out from under her, pinning her to the ground with one foot, and jabbing her sharply in the chest with the end of her weapon. "Gotcha!" she gloated as she helped the young noblewoman back to her feet. "That's twelve out of thirteen so far. Care to try again?"

"No." Mai was panting for breath. She wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve and shook her head. "I've had enough, I think. I'm still not back in shape yet."

"You're getting there." Suki took Mai's rattan. "Whew! I'm dripping. Want to go for a swim?"

"Sure. Give me a minute." Mai turned and moved to where Ty Lee lay.

Katara was still sitting beside the invalid, stroking her arm. She looked up as Mai approached. The two girls looked at each other awkwardly for a moment. Without comment, Mai looked away and knelt down across from her, brushing her hand over Ty Lee's forehead. "Hey, Ty," she said softly. "It's Mai. I'm going down to the beach to swim for a bit, but I'll be right back, okay?" She ran her thumb gently along the unconscious girl's cheekbone. "Hang in there." Ty Lee didn't respond. Mai sighed, gave her friend's arm a gentle squeeze, and rose to her feet.

Suki and Mai headed down for the beach, with Toph in tow. The other girls got into some kind of water-wrestling match, ducking each other and laughing, while Mai swam quietly. Their antics did make her smile a little, though. She stretched out on her back, floating, and closed her eyes. The water supported her gently, and she relaxed. It was almost as if she could go to sleep…

SPLASH! Something hard fell over her belly, and she was dragged under water! Mai struggled, and found that the something was an arm. She broke free and clawed her way to the surface. Gasping and sputtering and flicking water from her eyes, she heard the teasing laughter of Toph. "Hey, Sunshine, look alive!"

"Why, you little - !" Mai lunged. She caught Toph around the waist and tried to wrestle her down. The child's feet were planted in the soft sand, and her young body was surprisingly strong. The earthbender's muscular arms caught her as she pivoted at the waist. Mai was flipped effortlessly over Toph's hip, plunging headfirst back into the water! Gasping and laughing, she surfaced again. "Suki, _help_ me!" The Kyoshi warrior waded in, grinning.

When at last the good-natured fight was over (and Suki and Mai had failed to dunk Toph, prompting the younger girl to declare herself "the greatest water-wrestling champion in the world"), Mai waded out of the water and dressed. She felt good – light and relaxed, and maybe even _happy. _The thought gave her pause. Her silver eyes moved back out to the ocean, where Suki and Toph were playing an impromptu game of tag. _Playing. I was…playing._ Mai couldn't even remember the last time she had done something like that! Even as a child, any "playing" she had done had usually involved the development of some necessary fighting skill.

She sat down on the rock and swung her legs, her eyes moving out to the horizon. _So many changes. _She thought back to her life before the betrayal at Boiling Rock. Had it really only been two months since then? It seemed like ages ago – another lifetime, even. _Am I still the same Mai who fought the earthbenders outside of Ba Sing Sei? Am I still the same girl who sat there by the fire on Ember Island with Azula? _She looked down at her own arms. The uneven pink marks left by Azula's tortures were still there. _I'm not the same. It's not just my body that that's scarred…_

The thought brought her mind back to Ty Lee. Mai sighed deeply and got to her feet. "I'm coming, Ty," she murmured, heading back up the hill.


	14. Auras

Mai was brought to consciousness by a hand shaking her shoulder. "Hey, wake up." It was a girl's voice, and a familiar one, although Mai couldn't quite place it. She opened her eyes and looked up to find Katara leaning over her. "Ty Lee's awake," the Water Tribe girl whispered.

This woke Mai fully. She quickly sat up and moved to her friend's side, taking her hand. "Ty?"

Ty Lee's gray eyes were open. She peered up, first at Katara, then at Mai. For a moment she didn't seem to recognize her. Then, slowly, a shadow of her cheerful smile moved over her thin face. "Mai?"

The word was soft, barely even audible, but it pierced Mai's heart like a javelin. The young noblewoman's grasp on the girl's hand tightened. "It's me, Ty. I'm here."

Weakly, Ty Lee turned her head to look up at the smooth curve of the cave wall that protected her from the elements. Her brow creased. "Where am I?" she whispered. "Is this the spirit world, Mai? Are we dead?"

"No. You're not dead, Ty." Mai moved forward to lay her hand on Ty Lee's forehead; it felt cold and clammy. "We're…on an island. You're sick, but you're safe now. Don't worry."

Squinting, Ty Lee peered up at her again. "You sound different." Mai smiled. The invalid yawned and squinted. "Your aura's all yellow," she murmured.

"Never mind auras." Mai's brows lowered in mock sternness. "Just you get better."

Ty Lee's eyes made their way over to Katara. Again her lips formed a smile. "Are you an angel?" she asked. "I've never seen such a _blue_ aura before…"

"I'm a healer," Katara said gently. "I'm also a waterbender."

"I remember you." Ty Lee yawned again, turning her head against Mai's knee and closing her eyes. "We fought you," she murmured. "You…and a little blind girl…and a cute boy with a boomerang…and a big white thing…" Her voice trailed off. Mai looked; Ty Lee was sound asleep again.

Without a word, Katara poured water into her hands. It hovered, a spiraling disc of silvery luminescence. Mai watched, fascinated, as the waterbender guided the disc down into Ty Lee's form. She'd seen Aang do something like this, but his hands and fingers were not nearly as skilled as Katara's. The movements were almost like a dance – backward and forward, up and down, with a grace nearly as effortless as Ty Lee's had once been. _This girl is a master, _Mai thought. She knew master benders. Azula was one, after all.

Katara sat back on her heels, her hands dropping into her lap. There was an uncomfortable pause as the two young women realized that they were, more or less, alone together. Mai considered going back to sleep, but she didn't want to leave Ty Lee, in case her friend should wake up again. She sighed, drew her knees up to her chest, and rested her chin on them. The awkward silence went on.

"So," Katara said finally, her voice soft, "it's been a while, Mai."

The Fire Nation girl cast a sidelong glance at her. The last time they had really talked had been just before Mai had turned the waterbender over to Princess Azula. _Too bad all those etiquette lessons didn't tell you what to say right now, Mai. _"A while," she agreed cautiously, her voice impassive.

Her neat brows knit together, Katara tightened her lips. She fixed her ice-blue eyes on Mai's. "I was ready to hate you," she said. Her voice was still quiet, but there was still an edge to it. "I wanted to despise you for everything you've done. I wanted to hate you for what you did to me – for what you tried to do to Aang!" She stopped. Mai said nothing. "I'm not sure I still won't," the Water Tribe girl said. "But Toph and Suki both told me that you've changed. Aang, too. I'm holding off on bending you – for now." She held up a finger. "But I'm watching you, Mai. Don't you forget it!"

"Fair enough," Mai said wryly, still in her old, emotionless voice. "I can't say that I blame you." Then she sighed. "For what it's worth," she said, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Katara frowned. "For trying to hunt us down like animals? For helping Azula try to kill us? For turning me over to the Fire Nation? For –"

"Okay! Okay." The young noblewoman winced. "All of it."

The tan girl's eyes were hard. "Right. And I'm supposed to believe that suddenly you had a change of heart, and now you've dedicated the rest of your life to fighting for Aang. Is that your story? Am I right?"

Mai shifted uncomfortably. "No," she said. _Why the hell am I about to tell her the truth about this? _"I…don't know about the Avatar. But I do know I hate Azula. I want to take her down!" Her face grew warm, and she felt her fists clench involuntarily. Breathing deeply, she forced her hands to relax. "And I love Zuko," she said in a low voice. "I'll follow him."

"Uh huh. Well, that's sure reassuring." Katara's eyes narrowed. "Given how iffy_ his_ loyalties are."

The Fire Nation girl's eyes flashed dangerously. "Zuko," she said icily, "is an honorable man, and a _prince_, peasant."

"Oh, really?" Katara flashed her an odd look. Was that…_amusement? _Mai's brows lowered. There was a pause. "Forgive me. I've never seen you get mad before," she said. "Actually, I've never seen you with an _expression_ on your face before."

_Ugh. _Mai looked down and stroked Ty Lee's face. "I'll stay out of your way, Katara."

"Good. Don't think I won't be watching you anyway."

"Does this run in your family?" Mai asked. Katara's brows lifted slightly, and the Fire Nation girl shook her head. "Never mind."

"What? Does _what _run in my family?" the waterbender demanded. "Are you saying something against my brother? Because, if you are…" Her voice rose.

"No!" Mai said, exasperated. "That's not what I…look, let's just not talk to each other. We'll wake everyone." Katara glanced around at their sleeping companions. Her cool gaze moved back to Mai, and she nodded once. Both girls looked down at the sleeping Ty Lee, and resumed their silent vigil.


	15. Second Chances

"Come on, Ty. One more set!" Mai beckoned her friend. "You can do it."

It had been nearly three weeks since Ty Lee had first regained consciousness. When the acrobat had first managed to get off her bedroll, it had only been for very short walks, which left her exhausted. After two weeks, she had begun to perform some of her stretching routines. Now she and Mai were gently sparring, running through some very basic martial arts drills.

Ty Lee's face was scrunched in concentration. She was still pale and thin, but her eyes weren't so sunken anymore, and she had regained some of the flesh in her cheeks. Breathing hard, she stepped back and brought her fists up. Mai brought up her own, and Ty Lee attacked, striking rapidly with her knuckles. The other girl blocked. The acrobat then spun on the ball of her foot, swinging her leg in at Mai's knee.

"_Ow!" _Before she could connect, Ty Lee suddenly buckled and fell, clutching at her side.

In a heartbeat, Mai was on her knees by her friend's side. "What is it, Ty? Are you okay?" she asked anxiously. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. You didn't." Ty Lee was gasping, her face turning slightly gray, but she managed a half-smile. "It's my ribs…I think Azula broke a few of them before. They just suddenly hurt me…" She grinned weakly. "Listen to you, Mai. I hardly recognize you!"

"Never mind that." Mai looked up to see Katara approaching at a run. She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, here comes your healer to yell at me again."

The Water Tribe girl reached them a few seconds later. "Move back, give her some space!" Katara snapped. Mai sighed in annoyance and did as she was told. "Ty Lee, I _told_ you that you were overdoing it! Here, let me help you. Let's get you lying down again…" Mai rolled her eyes again. _Fusses like a mother hen, that one. _She sighed again. _Well, if I could handle Azula, I suppose I can handle this waterbender._ In disgust, she began to practice her own martial arts forms. She would have gone to Ty Lee, but she knew Katara would wave her off.

_Suspicious interfering bossy little peasant! _Mai's scowl deepened as she punched at the empty air. _I don't care if she is a healer. I've been Ty Lee's friend since we were both in the cradle, damn it! What right has she got? _

"She's okay, you know." The voice broke in on Mai's angry thoughts. She paused and looked up to find Toph sitting nearby. The blind girl was staring blankly out at the ocean below; as Mai looked, though, Toph turned her face in her direction. "She's okay," the earthbender repeated. "Katara, I mean."

A fresh wave of irritation made Mai grind her teeth. _And now earthbenders who read your mind! _"You don't say."

"Oh, but I do." Toph grinned impishly. "When I first joined this group, Sugar Queen wasn't exactly my biggest fan, either. Give her time."

"Sugar Queen?" Mai let her arms drop and stared at the blind girl, a smile threatening.

"Yeah. Her." The earthbender sat back, her grin widening with amusement. "Fits her pretty good, don't you think?"

"No." The Fire Nation girl turned away, resuming her exercises. The edge of her anger had been taken off, but she could still feel the resentment smoldering in her stomach. "Doesn't fit her at all." _Punch, punch. Block. Spin. _"What do you care, anyway?"

Toph chuckled and tapped her foot on the ground. An angled ridge of rock thrust out of the ground behind her, and she leaned back on it. "Whatever, Sunshine. Can't tell _me_ you haven't noticed the good side of her. She's taking care of _your_ friend, after all." As Mai opened her mouth to retort, she heard Aang's voice calling a meeting of the group. _Ugh._ The Fire Nation girl dropped her fists with a sigh, and made her way to the cave.

Zuko was sitting by Aang. His amber eyes smiled a greeting as Mai made her way over to him. She smiled back a little, dropping down to sit cross-legged beside him. His weight shifted subtly, and she felt his shoulder leaning up against hers; their fingers intertwined. Her breath caught her in throat.

Aang had a sheet of parchment laid out in front of his knees. Mai peered at it curiously as she lounged. A moment later, she recognized it as a map of the royal palace in the Fire Nation capital. Her eyes flicked to Zuko, but he wasn't looking at her.

When everyone had settled in, Aang spoke. "Zuko, Sokka, Hakoda and I have been talking strategy," he said. "Zuko's been good enough to give us the exact layout of the Fire Nation palace, including where Fire Lord Ozai is likely to be." He poked the map with the end of a stick. "He'd be here, in his throne room. The problem is, the place will be heavily guarded. We only have so much time once we're detected to get in."

Sokka glanced at Mai. The Fire Nation girl favored him with a cool look, then turned her eyes back to Aang. "We've come up with a strategy," Sokka said. "It involves three groups of us, two of which will be distractions for the main group, which will be Aang and his protectors." He paused. "Unfortunately, for that to be workable, we're going to have to think about trusting whacko dagger chick, here."

The words sank in. Mai's brows raised. "I'm sorry? "Trusting whacko dagger chick"?"

Suki smacked Sokka in the back of the head. "What he's _trying _to say, Mai, is that we need your help. We won't have enough people without you."

Mai looked back at the Avatar. He was nodding gravely. "It'll be dangerous, Mai," he said quietly. "We're sending Zuko, Katara and Hakoda as one of the distraction teams. Toph, Sokka and Suki are coming with me."

"I see." Mai's voice chilled. "And you're sending me in by myself, Avatar."

He sighed and looked away. "There aren't many guards in the direction we need to send you," he explained, "but we still need someone to draw them away. We figured you can draw them and still manage to disappear, since you've got stealth skills and you know the palace pretty well." He paused. "If you refuse, Mai, we can put Toph in that position instead."

_Here's your chance, Mai. You said you wanted to fight Azula with them. _Mai pursed her lips and looked down at the map, at the spot that Aang had pointed at. She knew that area of the palace pretty well. The Avatar was right – there shouldn't be too many guards there. She might be able to vanish quickly enough to avoid being killed or captured. She felt Zuko's hand tighten a little around hers; she understood. "Very well."

Aang smiled. "Thank you, Mai," he said simply. Then the strategizing session went deeper. Mai listened in silence as the plans were laid out. There were some ingenious touches, but she still couldn't help but doubt that it would be enough.

The meeting finally broke up. Mai went to Ty Lee, who was still lying down. The acrobat turned a bright smile to her friend. "Hi Mai!" she chirped.

"Hey." Mai smiled back. It was an expression she still wasn't totally used to, but it was starting to feel more natural. She sat down beside her. "You feeling any better, Ty?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Ty Lee sat up, leaning against the rock wall of the cave. "I didn't break anything, or anything like that. Just a strain, that's all. Katara says I'll be all right." She smiled again. "Hey, Mai, do you want to spot me while I practice standing on my head?"

Mai cast a nervous glance in Katara's direction. The waterbender was talking to the Avatar at the moment, but she could only imagine what the reaction would be to her patient performing acrobatics. "Uh…maybe later, Ty. You have done a lot today, after all. You should take it easy until tomorrow."

"All right." Ty Lee sighed. "If you say so, Mai." There was a pause. "Mai?" The black-haired girl looked down at her friend. "I heard you talking. About going to the palace, I mean." She paused, her huge gray eyes fixed on Mai's face. "Are you going?"

Ty Lee had always been carefree and happy. Mai thought she could count on the fingers of one hand the days that the little acrobat had looked sad. But now the girl was looking up at her quietly, as solemn as a judge. She looked many years older than she had when she and Mai had been thrown into prison. Mai drew in a breath, feeling it hitch in her throat. "Yes, Ty. I'm going." Her voice was low. "I have to."

Calmly, Ty Lee nodded. "I thought you were." She moved her hand to take Mai's. "I wish I could help," she said softly.

"I know." Mai thought of how Ty Lee would have to wait on the island by herself, and felt a stab of conscience. The acrobat would be doomed to starve by herself if they were killed. _It would still be kinder than giving her to Azula. _She inhaled deeply. "I have to, Ty Lee. You know that."

"Oh, I know." The girl frowned slightly, looking away. "If I were strong enough, I'd do it myself." The unaccustomed darkness on the acrobat's face made Mai's teeth clench. _I will get you, Azula. I'll get you for doing this to us!_

Someone cleared his throat beside her. Mai looked up into the face of Aang. The boy crouched down beside her and held something up. "Here," he said quietly. "If you're going to fight Ozai with us, you'll need these."

Her knives.

Mai's heartbeat quickened. Slowly she reached up and took the familiar belts from him, feeling their weight, and the cold slick of steel against her skin. She gripped them tightly, her eyes on the sharp edges of the visible shuriken. "Thank you." She couldn't find it in herself to say anything more.

"Mai." Looking up again, she found him smiling sadly, his gray eyes soft. "I'm not sending you in alone to try to get rid of you," he said. "I'm doing it because I know you can handle it. I've seen you fight."

"You have." Mai couldn't restrain a wry smile. Many times, she had fought against the Avatar and his companions. She wondered how many of them bore scars similar to Toph's.

He smiled again. "Get some rest," he said, and left. Mai looked down at the weapons in her hands. She ran her finger gently down one of the blades, lost in the kiss of the steel.


	16. Assassin

Mai was huddled in a corner behind a hedge, waiting for the signal.

They had left that morning, on Appa's back. She had hugged Ty Lee goodbye, then pressed one of her own knives into the acrobat's hands, "just in case." Ty Lee had understood. And now, here she was, in the garden on the east side of the Fire Nation palace, hiding in a bush.

It had been a very dearly-won bush. Despite being dressed in black and having expert sneaking skills, Mai had found it difficult to make her way this close to the door she was expected to enter through. Every noble in all of the Fire Nation seemed to have chosen this particular garden to wander through on this particular night. As dark as it was, she had never managed to move more than three or four feet at a time before someone else had come into view. Once, a pair of necking servants had almost stepped on Mai's leg as they spooned together; the fugitive had just barely managed to snatch her foot out of harm's way in time. Finally, after nearly an hour of creeping about, she had finally gained the relative safety of the hedge nearest the door. She could see the guards from where she crouched, but they wouldn't see her. – Not before it was too late, anyway.

She inhaled silently, trying to quiet her jangling nerves. She had been in life-threatening situations before, but never something so patently insane as this one. To break into the Fire Lord's palace deliberately – after already having done so not three weeks before! – and go to his throne room to take him on…well, foolhardy was hardly the word.

Really, she had every reason to believe that her life was going to end in a very few minutes.

_When I get to the spirit world, _she told herself, _I am going to hunt down Zuko's spirit and kill him again for getting me into this mess!_ She breathed again, listening and remembering what Aang had said. _"The minute you hear the explosions, it means Toph has attacked. Go in then." _Mai ran her finger slowly down her wrist, tracing the hidden edges of her knives, and waited.

If someone had told Mai that she was going to die at age sixteen while trying to infiltrate the Fire Nation palace with the Avatar, she probably would have laughed. – Or perhaps thrown knives at them, depending on who they were. And yet now, here she was! She smiled bitterly. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the door. _Too bad that there's no chance of my running into Azula, _she thought. _I'd really like to see what I can do against her. Even if I can't kill her, I could at least give her something to remember me by!_

And then the ground rocked.

Even though Mai had been expecting this – waiting for it, actually – she was surprised by the force of the shockwave. _Wow, Toph, that must have been a good one!_ she thought. Then, recovering herself, she whipped her arms forward and fired out several knives. The guards were pinned and crying out in astonishment as she erupted from the bush. Two swift kicks, and they lay unconscious. Quickly, before she could be spotted, Mai slipped inside the palace.

Slinking on silent feet up the side hall, Mai could hear the distant sounds of chaos as the palace guards rushed to meet the threat. She calculated her arsenal as she went. _One hundred knives. I just used six of them to pin those guards – that leaves me with ninety-four. I can't go on wasting them like that. _A guard appeared at the end of the hall, and spotted her. An instant later he was sliding down the hall, a shuriken in his throat. Her lips twitched in a satisfied smirk. _Ninety-three._

He had yelled; that would draw his fellow guards. Mai's heartbeat quickened, but she felt as cool as ice. _This was battle. This, she knew. _Twisting her wrists, she felt the waiting knives slide from their holsters, spreading out across the backs of her hands like deadly fans. She could hear running footsteps, and the shouts of soldiers. "All right, boys," she murmured, dropping gracefully into her stance. _"Let's tango." _

The first two appeared in the hall, spotting her and shouting out warnings. She dropped them with one arm, flinging her knives through their throats. More came, and more – swift, efficient, deadly, she kept on stepping forward, her hands whipping out like striking snakes. Her wrist cartridges were empty, and half of her shuriken were gone, by the time she again stood alone in the hall.

Emotionlessly, Mai drew her feet together and unbuckled the spent wrist cartridges, letting them fall. She ran a hand along the belt at her waist to estimate what remained in her arsenal. _About ten knives, twenty spikes and twenty shuriken left. _She pressed her lips together. Fifty blades didn't seem like much to fight with, even if she _could_ keep the last two knives and use them as daggers. She looked around, and found that one of the guards was wearing a samurai sword. A faint smile crossed her face as she opened his belt and took the weapon, fastening the sheath onto her own belt. Then she stepped over the corpses and moved deeper into the palace.

_Whatever else I am, I am an assassin. _Mai smiled calmly as she slowly made her way down the second hall. She was in her element. Darkness and steel were two things that she loved nearly as much as life itself.

More guards were coming, their booted feet pounding on the floor! She almost laughed as she slipped into a doorway. _They make more noise than a herd of elephant-cows! _With spikes and shuriken, she took them out, her movements spare and precise. The last one fell. She was alone again.

Coldly, Mai checked her supply of sharps a third time. She was out of spikes, and only had five shuriken and ten knives left. She would have to resort to her sword for the next wave of guards. Thankfully, none of them had managed to actually firebend at her yet; she imagined that would start happening, though, as she went deeper. These _were_ only soldiers, after all.

She had yet to face any nobles.

Outside of an actual battlefield, this was probably the most people she had taken down in a given fight. Mai peered carefully around a corner and slid along the next hall, her remaining shuriken spread between her fingers.

Running footsteps alerted her to yet another group of soldiers. She whipped out her arm, and her shuriken sliced through the air. To her dismay, only two of them did damage; the other three were blocked. As she snatched her remaining knives from their place at her thigh, she saw the dragon insignias on their armor. _Imperial guards – the private bodyguards of the royals. _Her lips clenched. _Damn it. Well, at least I've got the sword._

Three simultaneous blasts of fire roared at her! Mai sprang upward, catching hold of a beam, and swung herself forward. Two knives flew from her hands as she dropped, and two of the imperial guards went down. _Eight knives left. _She had to roll the instant she hit the ground to avoid a blazing arc of flame. Two more knives whined through the air, and another imperial guard fell. _Six left. _A fireball flew at her chest! Mai dropped on her back, flinging her arms out to send out four more knives. Only one found its mark. Mai cursed as she rolled back onto her feet.

There were still eight imperial guards left, and she had only two knives! She held them in her left hand as she swiftly drew her sword with her right. Then the bursts of flame started, rapidly exploding all around her as she dodged and leaped and ducked. Her final knives took out one of her attackers. There were still seven of them left! Grasping her sword in both hands, Mai leaped to the attack, a harsh cry bursting from her throat!

For several minutes, there was no conscious thought. There was only the fight – _thrust, parry, kick, dodge, slash. _Fireballs exploded within inches of her skin, blades sliced through empty air only a hair's breadth from her body. Then it happened.

One of her thrusts wasn't quite as well-placed as usual. She had meant to stab the guard in the belly, up under the armor he wore; a blast of flame had made her flinch, though, and her blade had gone farther up than she meant. It lodged between his ribs as he fell. This was unexpected, and it caused her focus to waver for an instant.

That instant was all it took.

Mai suddenly found herself flat on her face on the floor, writhing in agony, her back and right shoulder exploding with pain. She vaguely realized that she must have been hit by a firebender. Gasping, she dragged herself up to her knees, still clutching the hilt of her sword. Her vision was blurred by tears of pain. Frustrated, she tried to wipe them on her sleeves.

"Oh, that's sad. Crying, Mai?"

The voice sent fingers of ice shooting down her spine. She lurched backward, nearly falling as she gaped upward.

It was Azula.


	17. Azula

The princess was standing calmly at the end of the hall, surrounded by the bodies of the imperial guards. She glanced at them, then looked back at Mai, shaking her head slowly. "I had expected more from you," she said calmly. "I had _certainly _expected that it would take more than one fireball for me to drop you, Mai! You must be out of practice."

This was _NOT_. _GOOD. _Mai stumbled to her feet, clutching her weapon with both hands. She could hardly breathe for the pain in her back, but she forced her legs into her fighting stance and crouched a little. Tears streamed uncontrollably down her face.

Azula, however, made no move to fight. She merely smiled. "If I'm not mistaken," she said sweetly, "your little friends are trying to take down my dear father as we speak. Awfully nice of them to save me the trouble, I suppose, although my way was going to be much less messy." She shrugged easily.

_Why wasn't she attacking? _Mai's head was spinning. "We're taking _you_ down, too!" she managed, in something that was less like a snarl and more like a gasp.

"Are you, now?" Azula laughed, her eyes narrowing with amusement. "Mai, Mai. Are you really going to stagger up the hall and attack me with your little pointy stick?" She held up a hand and beckoned. "Well, come on! I haven't been properly entertained all week."

Furious, Mai tried to move forward, but instead found herself on her knees, her head spinning sickeningly. Grinding her teeth, she staggered up again.

Azula's mocking laughter was in her ears. "Oh, _really, _Mai. Surely you can do better than that?" Mai's blurred vision made out the fact that the princess now stood in a firebending stance, her hands up. "I'll tell you what. If you can even reach me, I'll give you one free shot. You can hit me anywhere you like!" She backed up a step as Mai lurched forward again; her foot swung hard, catching the assassin in the ribs and flinging her against the wall. Mai's sword flew from her grasp! Groaning, she collapsed back to her knees, listening to the sound of the weapon spinning on the floor, and cradled her side.

"Pitiful." Azula sighed and shook her head. "This is what comes of spending time with my brother. You've gone soft, Mai."

_Helpless! _The young noblewoman made a sound that was half-sob, half-roar, and tried to lunge at the princess. This time there was an explosion of heat and pain! The shockwave of the fire blast flung Mai several feet through the air. She landed hard, her head striking against the marble floor with a sharp crack! Black blobs and stars whirled before her eyes. For a few moments, she had to fight for consciousness. Blood pooled under her head.

The taunting voice of the Fire Princess was still in her ears. "We've already captured them, you know. Your Avatar boy is dead. But I told them not to kill my brother yet. I've got big things in store for _him_!" Azula chuckled. "But then, you're already familiar with my methods, aren't you, Mai?"

Stubbornly, Mai struggled to sit up. As she did, her fingers brushed something cold and smooth on the floor. Her hand closed around it. _It was one of her discarded shuriken._

Azula's smile hadn't wavered. Mai dragged herself up to her knees. _I'm only going to get one shot. I'd better make it good! _She tried to focus her eyes as the princess set her feet. "Well, it's been fun, Mai," she said sweetly. "I do have places to be, though, old friend. So I guess this is goodbye!" A streak of blue energy followed her left hand as she traced a pattern through the air.

Mai knew that gesture. She was powering up for a lightning strike.

Almost without thought, Mai's arm drew back! As if in slow motion, she felt the shuriken leave her fingers, spiraling through the air in a deadly arc. At the same time, Azula's right hand met her left, and a bolt of energy sped toward her!

Then there was silence.

Mai felt strangely peaceful. She opened her eyes, gazing at the wall in front of her, feeling her own breath expanding and contracting her ribs. There was still pain, but it felt oddly distant, as though it wasn't really a part of her. _Am I dying?_ There was a strange sound nearby. As if in a dream, Mai turned herself over, and found herself face-to-face with Princess Azula.

The princess was gasping and choking, clutching at her severed throat. For the first time that she could remember, Mai saw panic and fear in those wide amber eyes. Azula was trying to speak. Mai could see her lips moving, but all that came out were those gasping sounds, and bubbles of blood.

Compassion softened Mai's heart. _No one should die alone. If Ty Lee were here, she would cry and hug her. _Mai herself was too battered and broken to do anything like that, and she wasn't sure she would have, even if she wasn't – but this, she could do. Weakly, she reached out a trembling hand and laid it on her former friend's shoulder. Azula's bloody fingers reached out – then fell just short of Mai's face. The sounds stopped. Mai watched as the intelligence faded from the golden eyes.

With an effort, Mai laid her fingers against Azula's face and closed the young woman's eyes. Then her strength gave out; she let her hand fall into the steadily-spreading pool of blood. _I wonder how much of it is mine? _she wondered. Sleep beckoned, dark and warm, and she no longer had the will or the inclination to fight it. Mai's eyes closed. The bloody hall and the dead princess were swallowed up in darkness.


	18. New Beginnings

A gentle breeze wafted through the graveyard, stirring the branches of the trees that grew there. Mai glanced up at them, then returned her attention to the fresh graves between which she was seated. She reached out her left hand and absently brushed her fingers through the loose soil. _Aang. The Avatar. Did you know this was going to be your last battle? _She thought of the boy's solemn face as they had parted for the last time outside the Fire Nation palace. Her eyes softened as she remembered. _You showed me mercy when you let me surrender. It was probably you who let me fight in the end, too._ She wondered where the Avatar spirit had been reincarnated. Somewhere, she knew, Aang had been reborn with another name, another face. It would probably be nearly twenty years before anyone would really know where he was.

Her eyes turned to the grave on her right. She smiled sadly, thinking how appropriate it was that _she_ now lay sleeping beneath the earth she had so loved. _Toph. You were so alive, so strong, so full of confidence._ Mai thought back to the day when she and Toph and Suki had played in the water together, and her heart pained her. She winced and sighed. Anyone else would have cried. Mai wasn't sure that she wouldn't, later – but for now, she blinked back tears and breathed deeply. She laid her hand on the grave. "Sleep well, Toph," she said softly. "And thank you."

Footsteps approached from behind. Strong hands fell on her shoulders and began to rub, massaging the tension from Mai's muscles. She leaned back a little, her eyes closing. "Hello, Zuko," she murmured.

"Hey." He smiled down at her. "I figured I'd find you here. Katara's freaking out."

Mai rolled her eyes. "I'm _fine. _She already healed everything that can be healed. It's not as if I'm made of glass!"

"I know that." His warm golden eyes twinkled. "_You, _Mai, are made of _steel."_

"Not quite." She rose to her feet gracefully and turned to him, her arms resting around his neck. "I'm flattered that you think so, though." The corner of her mouth twitched into a half-smile.

His eyes averted, and he cleared his throat. "I've…uh…I've got something to talk to you about, Mai." He seemed uncomfortable. Mai's smile faded, and she let him go. "It's…well."

_He really is adorable when he's flustered. _She tucked her hands into her sleeves and waited, deadpan. He sighed. "Listen, Mai, things are going to be different now. I'm to be crowned Fire Lord next week, you know. Everything's going to change. I'll be always working – it's going to take years, if not decades, to rebuild the Fire Nation." He paused, and she delicately raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to need a marriage that will work to my political advantage," he said.

"Oh." Mai could feel her heart sinking. _He's breaking off our betrothal. With my parents dead, I'm no longer a political advantage. _She tried not to think about the lump in her throat that was beginning to choke her. _Maybe it's for the best…_

"Yes." Zuko looked more awkward still, if that were possible, his hand moving up to rub at the back of his neck. "I need a Fire Lady with strength enough to stand, even when things get crazy – which they will. I need a wife who knows the ins and outs of court politics. I need someone to stand by me, Mai."

She looked down, her lips tightening. _Just get to the point, Zuko. If you're going to rip my heart out, at least have the courtesy to do it quickly! _"I see," was all she said.

Then his hand closed on her wrist. He pulled her hand from her sleeve and put it on top of his, his roughened fingers closing over it as though it were a tender morsel. She felt something small and cold behind pressed into her palm. Confused, she turned her hand over in his to look at it.

It was a golden signet ring, stamped with the seal of the Fire Nation.

Mai gasped, stunned. She raised her eyes to his, and found him smiling. "Zu-Zuko!" she whispered. "What…"

He laughed nervously. "I've never been good at this sort of thing." He tightened his hand on hers. "I never know the words –" He stopped, his eyes looking into hers. "Will you marry me, Mai?"

Tears brimmed in Mai's eyes. She didn't know what to say. "I…Zuko, I'm not who I used to be," she managed. "I'm a traitor…my parents are…I'm…"

"You're Mai." His hand rested at the side of her face. "You're the Mai I pushed in the fountain when I was seven years old. You're the Mai I made sand castles with when I was ten. You're the Mai who gave me my first kiss. You're the Mai I loved, and lost, and loved, and lost again. I'm not going to lose you a third time." He stopped. "Please, Mai. Please say yes."

Her eyes moved down to the ring in her hand. She could hardly breathe. "Zuko, are you really proposing to me in a graveyard?"

"Well, yeah." Zuko cleared his throat after a moment. "I guess that is kind of weird, now that you mention it. Um, we could go over to the gardens, if that would be better, and I could ask you – mmph!" Zuko stopped talking, for the excellent reason that another mouth had just covered his. Mai had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she kissed him. After a second's surprise, he began to kiss her back, his left hand weaving into her dark hair while his right encircled her slim waist to pull her closer. They stayed that way until breathing made it necessary to part. Tears trickling down her face, Mai rested her head against his shoulder. "I take that as a yes?" Zuko said wryly.

Mai laughed. She couldn't help it. "It's a yes," she said softly. Her fingers entangled themselves in the collar of his shirt. His arms encircled her.

Her eyes drifted down to the graves at their feet. It seemed appropriate, somehow, that they were standing here. _There were endings, and now there are new beginnings. _She breathed in, inhaling the smoky scent of her betrothed. She never wanted this moment to end.

At length, Zuko kissed the top of her head tenderly and moved back. His hand sought hers, and slipped the ring onto her finger. "We should get back to the palace," he said quietly, "before Katara gives herself a stroke."

The young noblewoman nodded and smiled. "All right." She made a sound that was suspiciously like a giggle as they started to walk down the hill. "How many backflips do you think Ty Lee will do when she hears the news?" He laughed, pulling her close to him and putting his arm around her waist.

A few minutes later, the graveyard was empty. There was only the breeze rippling through the leaves.


End file.
